Los hombres valientes vailan desnudos
by Daly azul
Summary: Veinte desnudistas profesionales sobre el escenario... ¡Y todo gratis! Eso es lo que ofrece el honorable diputado Torremora para ganar los votos de las mujeres electoras de su provincia... Sólo que esta vez la campaña electoral se les escapó de las man
1. “Libertad, Jarana y Sexo”

Los Hombres Valientes Bailan Desnudos.

COMENTARIOS DEL CAPÍTULO

Se me ocurrió este fic después de ver un hecho real que fue la campaña política del senador Ominami, en la región de Valparaíso, Chile. De verdad se hizo un evento para mujeres y yo fui a mirar de puro curiosa, pero no vi nada, porque hubo feroz desorden. De todas formas me impresionó el ambiente alucinante de mujeres descontroladas, gritando y tirándole la ropa a los bailarines (o.O)... me impresionó tanto que escribí este fic ocupando el mismo ambiente, pero con personajes inventados y con una historia imaginaria.

Les pido que por favor, por favooooooooor, lo lean y me dejen algún comentario.

LOS HOMBRES VALIENTES BAILAN DESNUDOS

(**Dedicado a Gotffice por su genial idea de regalarnos Fantasy Lover)**CAPÍTULO UNO"Libertad, Jarana y Sexo"

Jorge Pablo Hirich Solari tenía dieciocho años cuando decidió probar suerte en el mundo de la política. Por eso se unió al partido político del conocido diputado Miguel Torremora.

Este señor Torremora había ganado las pasadas elecciones gracias a los votos de las mujeres, que eran sus más fanáticas seguidoras.

Jorge Pablo pensó que le iría bien en un partido donde había tanta mujeres, pues era lindo de cuerpo y de cara, de pelo rubio como los trigales... y con unos ojos verdes que eran capaces de despertar el amor a la primera mirada, iluminados por una traviesa chispa dorada que sólo servía para aumentar su encanto.

Su cuerpo era bastante delgado, como el cuerpo de cualquier muchacho de dieciocho años, pero además era atlético: de espaldas anchas, caderas estrechas, miembros firmes y musculosos... y un trasero tan bien formado que hacía mucho más grato mirarlo cuando estaba de espaldas... aunque cuando te miraba de frente tampoco tenías nada de qué quejarte. (N.A aaaah!! Era entero mino)

--Señores, el partido de la oposición nos está ganando en todas las encuestas --fue lo primero que escuchó Jorge Pablo cuando se unió al equipo de trabajo.

--Necesitamos pensar en algo que despierte el interés de las mujeres electoras --dijo el asistente principal del diputado Torremora.

--Podemos decirles que el diputado les va a dar libertad, jarana y sexo --gritó uno de los secretarios y todos se echaron a reír--. ¡¡Libertad, jarana y sexo!!... Ese sería un buen lema de campaña.

(N.A Eeeeeh... Yo voto por eso XD )

--Digamos que el diputado les va a dar libertad para que ellas mismas se busquen la jarana y el sexo --dijo el Jefe de Campaña, muerto de la risa--. Mira que no podemos hacer milagros. Hay algunas viejas tan feas que ni con toda la libertad del mundo se agarrarían algo.

--Ya... ¿Y cómo vamos a darle más libertad a las mujeres? --preguntó la secretaria principal, que era la única mujer del grupo y era la única que no se estaba riendo--. Las mujeres ya somos bastante libres. Para liberarnos más, habría que darnos alas.

--Podemos ofrecerles lo único que este gobierno no quiere darles: la legalización del aborto --dijo el Jefe de Campaña con mirada maquiavélica.

Así fue como se definió la nueva campaña del diputado Torremora: a partir de entonces se convirtió en el defensor de la legalización del aborto, prometiéndole a las mujeres libertad para manejar sus cuerpos y sus vidas... sin importar cuántas muertes les costara eso.

Y como primera actividad organizaron una gran noche de diversión, sólo para mujeres, donde veinte desnudistas profesionales bailarían sobre un escenario... ¡Y la entrada iba a ser completamente gratis! Las mujeres sólo tendrían que escuchar el discurso político que iba a hacer el honorable señor diputado... y luego podrían entretenerse con los bailarines.

Jorge Pablo quedó encargado de salir a repartir papeletas que indicaban la hora y el lugar del gran evento.

El pobre muchacho se pasó tres días de la mañana hasta la noche parado en una esquina, entregándole los avisos a todas las mujeres que veía por ahí.

Por fortuna su buena pinta facilitó la tarea, porque las mujeres se acercaban a él como si Jorge Pablo fuera un imán lanzado en una caja de clavos.

A cada rato se reunía un grupo de veinte o treinta mujeres en torno al atractivo joven... y todas lo acosaban haciendo preguntas. Las damas se amontonaban y se empujaban unas a otras, empujando también a Jorge Pablo. Así se formaba una gran confusión y algunas chiquillas traviesas comenzaban a tocar donde no debían... el muchacho incluso recibió algunos agarrones bien apretados en ciertas partes que prefería no mencionar, pero siguió haciendo su trabajo a pesar de todo.

Cuando volvía a la sede del partido le entregaban más papeletas para repartir y lo mandaban a la calle otra vez, aunque Jorge Pablo ya estaba muy cansado de estar de pie, de contestar preguntas y de recibir agarrones... (T.T)

De esa forma se repartieron tres mil volantes y el día señalado aparecieron dos mil trescientas mujeres, todas ansiosas por participar en esa noche de diversión, libertad y jarana gratis que les habían prometido.

El gimnasio que arrendaron para realizar el espectáculo era un lugar bastante amplio, pero con tantas mujeres adentro no se podía ni respirar. Ya no cabía ni un alfiler. El público formaba una masa compacta que iba desde el mesón del fondo hasta el escenario con plataforma, que habían preparado para que bailaran los desnudistas, y miles de cuerpos femeninos se apretujaban unos con otros, poniéndose cada vez más furiosas por la incomodidad y por la apretura.

Jorge Pablo se asomó a mirar desde atrás de la cortina que cubría el escenario... y vio algo similar a un enorme monstruo con miles de cabezas y miles de bocas, con exactamente el doble de brazos y de ojos.

Eso era el público presente: esa masa de gente reunida y apretada, que parecía moverse impulsada por una sola mente... Era como una fiera capaz de comerse a cualquiera que se subiera al escenario.

--¡¡Puta madre!! --dijo impresionado-- ¡Aquí va a quedar la cagá !

Las mujeres del público estaban como borrachas. Se reían por todo, tendían a hacer travesuras y a romper las reglas establecidas. Además, se estaban poniendo agresivas y a cada rato se producían peleas en medio de la apretada masa de gente.

Jorge Pablo nunca había visto una cosa así y presentía un desastre. Por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo de que lo violaran... y eso que él ni siquiera iba a subir al escenario.

Pero los asesores del diputado Torremora estaban felices. Se felicitaban unos a otros por haber hecho que viniera tanta gente. Decían que la campaña era todo un éxito y que mañana iban a ganar las encuestas locales.

A ninguno se le ocurrió pensar que las mujeres reunidas en grupo podían ser peligrosas... y esa falta de previsión fue lo que originó la catástrofe.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. “El Primer Desnudista de la Noche”

CAPÍTULO DOS

"El Primer Desnudista de la Noche"

Jorge Pablo había quedado encargado de vigilar la entrada al camarín de los desnudistas.  Se alejó del escenario y se fue a conversar con ellos... y así supo que él no era el único que estaba preocupado.

--Compadre  --le dijo el mayor de los bailarines, que era el con más experiencia y el que dirigía a los otros--.  Si el evento no empieza luego, las viejas se van a poner cada vez más desordenadas.

--Tenemos que esperar a que llegue el diputado Torremora y haga su discurso  --contestó Jorge Pablo.

--Mejor que se apure, porque mientras más las hagan esperar, más van a querer que les demos nosotros cuando empiece el show.  Y no nos están pagando tanto como para dejar que nos maten.

--¡Nunca tanto,  huevón  miedoso!  No creo que vayan a matar a nadie.

El desnudista miró a Jorge Pablo con una sonrisa irónica.  Él prefería que lo llamaran Zascha (su nombre artístico) y era un hombre de treinta años ya pasados, moreno, de profundos ojos oscuros... con un cuerpo tan musculoso que recordaba la figura de Stalone o de Shwasenegger.  Aún así, estaba próximo a dejar los escenarios por causa de su edad y durante su larga carrera había pasado de todo.

--Es que tú no sabes cómo son las mujeres cuando están en grupo.  Seguro que estás acostumbrado a tirártelas de a una, sin que la tonta tenga a todas sus amigas apoyándola y dándole ánimos.  Pero yo, compadre, las he visto cuando están con trago y cuando sienten que nadie las mira, porque están en medio del público y pueden hacer lo que quieran...  Entonces se ponen como locas y no respetan nada... Son como si hubieran estado toda su vida encerradas y por primera vez les dieran permiso de salir un rato.  Se portan peor que las barras bravas.

Jorge Pablo tragó saliva y salió del camarín, diciendo que iba a ver si ya había llegado el diputado Torremora.  Se asomó a mirar otra vez por la cortina del escenario... y vio que las cosas habían empeorado.

Por todo el local volaban condones inflados como globos y las mujeres chillaban histéricas al empujarlos hacia arriba con las manos.  Se gritaban palabrotas unas a otras y se reían con carcajadas groseras.  Muchas tenían el pelo revuelto, el maquillaje corrido y estaban empezando a sacarse los incómodos zapatos de taco para usarlos como proyectiles.  Tal como Zascha había dicho... se comportaban como si fuera la primera vez que las dejaran salir sin bozal ni correa.

Y lo más sorprendente era que allí había mujeres de todas las edades.  Jorge Pablo podía ver chiquillas tan jóvenes y delicadas como su hermana menor y señoras ya mayores, que parecían tan formales como su madre al momento de llegar, pero que ahora se veían como brujas locas, despeinadas, gritando como borrachas y desafiando a las más jóvenes a medirse con ellas a coscacho limpio.

Una muchacha morena de grandes pechos se subió a la pasarela del escenario... y una señora de cincuenta años le gritó indignada desde abajo:

--¡Bájate de ahí, tonta  re culiá... y fea!  ¡Nadie quiere verte a vos! ¡Esa pasarela es pa' los puros minos!!

--¡¡Ya, pos, vieja re contra  chucha 'e tu madre !! ¡Ven pa'acá y me dices eso mismo aquí arriba!! --le respondió la morena a grito pelado, levantando los dedos medios en un gesto burlón y grosero.

Las mujeres que estaban cerca de la pasarela reaccionaron con un aullido de furia y trataron de bajar a la muchacha gritona, tirándola de las manos y de los pies... y hasta del pelo.  La muchacha cayó sobre el público y allí desapareció de la vista como si la masa de gente se la hubiera tragado.  Entonces vino una mujer gorda, tan grande como un camión, y se subió a la pasarela haciendo balancear su enorme trasero como si fuera la popa de un elefante.  Se plantó firmemente sobre las tablas del escenario y grito:

--¡A ver, flacuchas creídas! ¡La que quiera bajarme de aquí... que venga a pelear conmigo si es tan valiente!!

Hubo muchas que aceptaron el desafío, pero ya no fue posible bajar a la gorda.

Jorge Pablo empezó a comprender que habían cometido un terrible error al preparar el escenario. 

La pasarela donde debían caminar los desnudista estaba demasiado cerca del público y las mujeres podían tocar, atrapar y tirar al suelo a cualquiera que pasara por ahí.  La insegura pasarela parecía un estrecho muelle que avanzaba entre las olas de un mar turbulento... un mar de cabezas gritonas y brazos largos, listos para aferrarse a los desnudistas que se pusieran al alcance de sus manos. 

Y para colmo de males, cuando la gorda ganó la pelea comenzó a hacer subir a todas sus amigas, hasta que se formó un apretado grupo de muchachas jóvenes, más revoltosas que nadie, ubicadas justo al final de la pasarela.  Y esas muchachas se quedaron allí, saltando y gritando... y esperando a los bailarines para abrazarlos cuando se acercaran.

Afortunadamente, el diputado Torremora llegó justo en ese momento.  Sus asesores, ayudantes y secretarios corrieron a rodearlo como una nube de mosquitos.  Le dijeron que todo estaba resultando fenomenal y cada uno recalcó lo mucho que había trabajado para conseguir esa victoria.

Jorge Pablo trató de decir que los desnudistas estaban intranquilos y que las mujeres estaban alborotadas.  Apenas lo escucharon y no le hicieron ni el menor caso, porque Jorge Pablo era un ayudante de los más nuevos y su opinión valía menos que nada.

El muchacho tuvo que encogerse de hombros y volver al camarín, mientras el joven animador del evento subía al escenario para anunciar la aparición del diputado Torremora.

El gran político subió a la plataforma donde debía hacer su discurso.  Saludó a sus partidarias con las manos alzadas y luego habló durante quince minutos.  Dijo que las mujeres tenían que luchar para eliminar el machismo.  Las animó a exigir sus derechos... y se comprometió conseguir la legalización del aborto.

Las mujeres del recinto lo aplaudieron entusiasmadas... y el diputado bajó de la plataforma muy contento, sintiendo que ya tenía las elecciones ganadas.

Finalmente, llegó el momento que todas esperaban. 

Se apagaron las luces.  Se iluminó el escenario con un suave resplandor rojizo... y el primer bailarín apareció en escena. 

Era Zascha, que específicamente había pedido ser el primero en salir, porque intuía que los últimos serían masacrados. 

Venía vestido como obrero de la construcción, con una camisa abierta para mostrar el amplio pecho de pectorales enormes.  Tenía una línea de pelo oscuro que bajaba  desde las tetillas hasta el estómago plano y duro, dividido en tabletas cuadriculares. Su cadera estaba rodeada por un cinturón de herramientas y se había subido las mangas de la camisa, de modo que el género arremangado quedaba apretando los abultados bíceps como si llevara un torniquete en cada brazo.  Los músculos de los muslos casi reventaban la tela de los pantalones de mezclilla y sobre la cabeza llevaba un casco blanco de jefe de obras. 

Las mujeres aullaron de gusto con sólo verlo.  Si los obreros de la construcción fueran así de ricos... a nadie le importaría pasar delante de las obras a medio terminar para dejar que ellos nos gritaran cosas.

El presentador salió del escenario y una música bastante rápida, pero sensual, llenó todo el recinto con la potencia de un trueno.  Un grito de júbilo se elevó del publico enardecido cuando Zascha comenzó a bailar, moviendo las caderas y levantando los brazos para que se vieran bien las abultadas formas de su pecho enorme.  Luego se desabrochó el cinturón con movimientos lentos, para depositarlo suavemente sobre el escenario... Y cuando se quitó la camisa las espectadoras lanzaron un aullido histérico y agudo, capaz de quebrar los vidrios de las ventanas, si hubiera habido ventanas por ahí cerca.

Zascha se volvió de espaldas para dejar que el público se deleitara con el otro lado de ese cuerpo fenomenal, que era todo lo que una mujer sueña cuando piensa en un hombre fornido.

La espalda tenía esa forma casi triangular, que es típicamente masculina y que resulta tan agradable de mirar y tocar: con los hombros anchos arriba y con el cuerpo que se va afinando a medida que baja, hasta llegar a unas caderas estrechas y planas, pero muy tentadoras por ser tan diferentes a las caderas anchas de una mujer. 

El trasero le quedaba firmemente apretado dentro del pantalón y las mujeres pedían a gritos que lo mostrara.  Zascha exageró sus movimientos para hacer notar que estaba bajándose el cierre de los pantalones... y cuando se volteó de frente al público llevaba toda la parte delantera abierta, mostrando la zunga negra que tenía más allá de la gruesa tela de mezclilla.  

 Las mujeres sencillamente enloquecieron.  Desesperadas, apasionadas, histéricas...  Se retorcían como anguilas fuera del agua y estiraban los brazos hacia el escenario.  Le gritaban todos los piropos que se les podían ocurrir, le juraban que lo amaban hasta la muerte, le pedían que se acercara a ellas... y que terminara de bajarse los pantalones.

Zascha, conociendo su oficio, prolongó el baile sensual antes de acceder a las peticiones.  Tomó su casco blanco y lo sostuvo frente a la zunga como si le diera vergüenza mostrarse mucho.  ¡Las mujeres aullaban pidiendo que tirara el casco lejos!  Zascha dejó el casco junto al cinturón y caminó por la pasarela para internarse entre el público, a fin de permitir que lo vieran bien incluso desde el fondo del local.

Entonces se produjo el primer problema grave de la noche... y a partir de entonces las cosas fueron de mal en peor.

CONTINUARÁ...

Espero que les hayan gustado los primeros dos capítulos.  Si dejan algún comentario termino de escribir lo que falta, porque así puedo saber si nadie me pesca o si alguien quiere leer algo más de las aventuras de Jorge Pablo.   Prometo que el siguiente capítulo está mucho mejor... Chau, chau...

**(Dedicado a Etsuko por ser mi mejor amiga en el Tag... y por ayudarme mucho con cierto problema)**


	3. Mujeres Amotinadas

CAPÍTULO TRES

Mujeres Amotinadas

Las muchachas que estaban subidas en el extremo final de la pasarela gritaron y se alborotaron, tendiendo sus brazos con desesperación y llamando a Zascha con insistencia, mientras el bailarín se les acercaba con cautela y hasta con cierto temor, porque ese grupo de chiquillas locas se parecía mucho a una tribu de caníbales hambrientas, paradas al final de un estrecho camino y esperando que algún pobre hombre cayera en sus manos para comérselo vivo (O.o).

Zascha pensó que de todas maneras podía bailar entre ellas, dejando que el público viera cómo las muchachas lo abrazaban y lo tocaban por todos lados... pero calculó mal y ni siquiera fue capaz de llegar hasta el final de la pasarela.

Las mujeres que estaban a los costados lo agarraron de las piernas y tiraron de sus pantalones, impidiéndole avanzar.

La ropa de los desnudistas está especialmente diseñada para que ellos puedan arrancársela a tirones, en un movimiento rápido que suelta los broches que sujetan la tela.  Y eso fue justamente lo que pasó con el pantalón de Zascha, sólo que esta vez la prenda fue arrancada por las mismas espectadoras y el pantalón desapareció entre el público, donde las mujeres comenzaron a disputárselo rabiosamente, tironeando la tela hasta hacerla jirones.

Zascha quedó vestido únicamente con la prenda interior, que era una zunga negra y brillante, suficientemente grande como para tapar toda la parte delantera, pero hecha a propósito para dejar las nalgas al aire, cubiertas por un delgado cordón de trapo negro que en realidad no tapaba nada.

Eso terminó de trastornar a las mujeres del público, que trataron de empujar al bailarín hacia ellas, tal como habían empujado a la primera muchacha que subió a la pasarela.  Zascha retrocedió abriéndose paso bruscamente, porque se había asustado de verdad y estaba empezando a entender que corría peligro de terminar igual como habían terminado sus pantalones... despedazado.

Con un rugido de furia, el público exigió que Zascha volviera a ponerse al alcance de sus garras, pero el bailarín no fue tan tonto como para hacerles caso.  Continuó bailando sólo en la parte central del escenario, donde ninguna espectadora podía alcanzarlo.

El público terminó por conformarse con verlo de lejos, pero de ninguna manera querían conformarse con verlo todavía vestido, aunque sólo llevara encima ese mísero taparrabo negro que era la pequeña zunga.  La voz de las mujeres se elevó como un solo grito potente y repetido una y otra vez, donde todas juntas pedían al mismo tiempo:

¾¡En pelo-ta! ¡En pelo-ta!

Pero había un pequeño detalle que nadie se había molestado en explicarle a las espectadoras: ese no era un espectáculo de desnudo completo, como los que se hacen en los locales nocturnos, sino que los bailarines tenían órdenes estrictas de no sacarse la ropa interior para no mostrar nada que las menores de edad no pudieran ver.

De acuerdo con eso, Zascha terminó su baile y salió del escenario todavía con la zunga puesta, cosa que no le gustó para nada a las mujeres que llenaban el local.  Comenzó una silbatina que parecía el principio de un huracán, al mismo tiempo que esa masa de gente apretujada pateaba el suelo con fuerza, produciendo una vibración que sacudía el recinto de arriba abajo y amenazaba con derrumbar toda la estructura.

Se paró la música, se encendieron las luces fijas del escenario, aunque el sector destinado al público quedó todavía oscuro, y el joven animador salió micrófono en mano para tratar de dar explicaciones:

--Por favor, señoras, entiendan... --tartamudeó temblando de miedo frente al público enfurecido, que sacudía todo el gimnasio con su zapateo y rugía exigiendo que Zascha volviera y se desnudara entero--.  La ley no permite mostrar desnudos completos a esta hora... y mucho menos frente a las menores de edad.

Pero las mujeres presentes, y especialmente las menores de edad, no quisieron escucharlo.  Muchas estaban ahí porque esa era la única oportunidad que tendrían de ver algo como eso en toda su vida.  Había montones de dueñas de casa que no podían salir de parranda todos los sábados, como lo hacían las muchachas jóvenes, y abuelas que jamás se atreverían a entrar en los locales nocturnos por temor a que se rieran de ellas.  Además, las menores de edad tenían prohibido asistir a ese tipo de espectáculos y esperar hasta ser adultas para ver algo tan tentador les parecía el colmo.

Les habían hablado de libertad y de la importancia de exigir sus derechos... y ahora les salían con que había que ser obedientes y conformarse con lo poco que querían mostrarles.

El público no quiso aceptar esa restricción y el animador no fue capaz de hacerlas entender razones.  El muchacho temblaba como gelatina, apenas podía sostener el micrófono frente a su boca  y de tanto miedo que tenía no podía ni hablar.

La verdad era que el pobre animador del evento no tenía ninguna experiencia en esas actividades y solamente estaba allí porque era protegido del Jefe de Campaña.  No supo cómo ganarse al público y en menos de un minuto las mujeres lo obligaron a salir del escenario, arrojándole una lluvia de papeles arrugados, vasos plásticos y unos cuantos jirones del pantalón de Zascha, al mismo tiempo que gritaban todas a una sola voz:

--¡In-jus-ticia! ¡In-jus-ticia!

Jorge Pablo estaba mirando todo eso desde atrás de la cortina y consideró que ya era tiempo de que el Jefe de Campaña  hiciera algo para controlar la situación.  Bajó del escenario y corrió a llamar a los encargados de dirigir el evento, pero no pudo encontrar a ninguno... porque todos estaban afuera y habían dejado el gimnasio solo...

Los encargados del evento habían salido a despedir al diputado Torremora y en ese momento crítico se encontraban en el estacionamiento.  El gran político iba caminando ya hacia su Mercedes, mientras su chofer sostenía la puerta del vehículo para dejarlo entrar.  Y todos sus colaboradores estaban allí, preocupados solamente de felicitarlo y pedirle que se acordara de ellos a la hora de repartir cargos públicos.

Los desnudistas, el DJ y el animador del evento se habían quedado solos dentro del gimnasio.  Jorge Pablo era el único de los organizadores que todavía estaba presente... y no sabía qué hacer.  Estaba obligado a enfrentar esa crisis sin tener a nadie que lo ayudara, mientras dos mil mujeres amotinadas gritaban enardecidas, exigiendo que continuara el show y que esta vez fuera completo.

¡Jorge Pablo sintió que lo invadía el pánico!  ¡¡Tenían un feroz motín abordo y no había nadie dirigiendo el buque!!

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Una Opositora Fanática y Loca

CAPÍTULO CUATRO.

Una Opositora Fanática y Loca

Jorge Pablo corrió al camarín de los desnudistas, suponiendo que Zascha podría decirle qué hacer, pero Zascha lo recibió agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa y empujándolo contra la pared.

--¿Qué mierda de organización tienen ustedes aquí, cabrón de mierda?  ¿No estás viendo que las viejas están vueltas locas?  Así no se puede trabajar.  Cuando pasas por la pasarela te agarran de las patas y no te dejan hacer nada.

--Estamos trabajando para arreglar eso  --mintió Jorge Pablo, alejándose de Zascha.

--Mejor que lo arreglen luego, porque si esta pelotera sigue igual, nosotros nos vamos.  Dile al diputado que nos deje sacarnos todo para que las viejas no se enojen más.

--Bueno, voy.  Pero mientras tanto sigan actuando para que el público se calme un poco.

Zascha le indicó a otro de los bailarines que ya era su turno de salir al escenario y el segundo desnudista de la noche comenzó a prepararse, vistiéndose con un disfraz de camisa y pantalón azul.

Jorge Pablo salió del camarín decidido a encontrar a sus jefes y pedirles que vinieran a controlaran la crisis, pero no alcanzó a salir del recinto, pues al llegar detrás del escenario se topó de frente con el diputado Torremora, que venía de vuelta muy alterado, debido a un problema que había surgido mientras estaban en el estacionamiento.      

Lo que había sucedido era muy simple:

Mientras estaban todos juntos fuera del gimnasio, el diputado Torremora se despidió de sus asistentes y caminó a paso lento hacia su Mercedes, donde su chofer sostenía la puerta para que subiera.

Pero se vio interceptado por una mujer que se lanzó a insultarlo y a gritarle en la cara con una violencia desmedida, tan rabiosa como si estuviera poseída por todos los diablos juntos:

--¡¡Asesino!! ¡¡Satánico!!  ¡¡Inmoral!!...  ¡¡Nazi sanguinario y cochino!!... ¡El aborto legal es genocidio! ¡Es una masacre! ¡Es un atentado contra los derechos humanos!

El diputado comprendió, sin que nadie se lo explicara, que estaba frente a una fanática loca, defensora de la moral y las buenas costumbres o algo así.  El gran hombre no podía saber qué tan peligrosa era la mujer que lo insultaba.  Podía llevar un arma escondida en la ropa... quizás hasta llevaba una bomba.  Así es que el diputado retrocedió sin pérdida de tiempo y la mujer lo siguió gritándole todavía más enfurecida:

--¡Quédate aquí, cobarde!  ¡Miedoso!  ¡Asesino!  ¡Chanta!...  ¡Que tienes valor para matar niños y no tienes valor para escuchar a una mujer que te reclama por eso!

Los colaboradores del diputado Torremora le cerraron el paso a la alterada mujer, mientras el gran político se escapaba como un conejo y corría hacia la puerta trasera del gimnasio, para regresar a la seguridad del recinto cerrado.  Luego sus partidarios entraron tras él y cerraron la puerta de un portazo, dejando a la lunática opositora afuera.

 La mujer que había insultado al diputado Torremora se llamaba Marciala Bélica Guerrero Bravo (su nombre era realmente así, porque ella misma se había encargado de cambiarlo en el registro civil).

Marciala era una señora de cuarenta años, delgada y baja de estatura, que además era solterona y célibe... Ella nunca pudo tener hijos propios y por eso se había dedicado a cuidar y querer niños ajenos.  Trabajaba como maestra de escuela y jamás había dejado de salir en defensa de sus alumnos.

Incluso había estado detenida en una ocasión, por pegarle a una apoderada de su propia escuela.

Eso sucedió cierto día, cuando una señora llegó trayendo a su hijo con la espalda llena de marcas rojas, que eran las heridas dejadas en la piel del niño por una correa de cuero.  La apoderada explicó con toda calma que su hijo se había portado mal y que ella lo había castigado... y Marciala le botó tres dientes con un puñetazo a la pobre mujer, que quedó tirada en el suelo.

Después de eso la despidieron y le costó mucho encontrar otro colegio donde quisieran arriesgarse a darle trabajo.  Pero Marciala formaba parte de una iglesia protestante que tenía algunos colegios propios y su pastor decidió darle una última oportunidad, siempre que ella prometiera portarse como una buena cristiana.

Esa era la mujer que acababa de insultar al diputado Torremora, porque ella sentía que tenía el deber sagrado de detener a ese hombre que trataba de legalizar el aborto.

Marciala quería a todos los niños por igual... Los amaba como cualquier fanático ama al objeto de su fanatismo...  Y para ella los niños no natos, los fetos y aun las mórulas eran tan niños como cualquier otro.  No podía permitir que el diputado Torremora consiguiera permiso legal para atacarlos con arma blanca mientras estaban indefensos en sus placentas, asesinándolos a sangre fría para después tirar sus cuerpos a la basura como si fueran pescados podridos.

Por eso había esperado en el estacionamiento hasta que vio salir al parlamentario y a sus asistentes... y por eso le había gritado.  Tenía mucho más que decirle, pero el muy cobarde retrocedió y se escondió en el gimnasio.

Marciala quedó parada frente a la puerta cerrada, temblando de rabia asesina, y el chofer del diputado vino a tirarla del brazo para ordenarle que se fuera a su casa, antes de que vinieran los carabineros a llevársela detenida.

--¡Suéltame, infeliz! --gritó ella, apartándose de un tirón--.  No me voy a ningún lado sin haberle dicho lo que pienso a tu famoso diputado.

Y se alejó de la puerta de atrás para caminar derecho hacia la puerta principal. Entró en el gimnasio por la parte delantera y desapareció escondiéndose entre el público.

Mientras tanto, detrás del escenario, el diputado Torremora gritaba como cerdo en el matadero y estaba llamando a los carabineros por su celular, para que vinieran a detener a la mujer que lo había insultado.  Cuando colgó el teléfono, la agarró contra sus asistentes:

¾¡¡Todos ustedes son unos ahuevonados mamones!!  --les gritó apuntándolos con un dedo acusador--.  ¿Cómo permiten que cualquier fanática loca venga a decirme lo que se le ocurra? ¡Podría haberme matado!  ¡¡Podría haber traído una bomba y estaríamos todos muertos!!

Entonces llegó su chofer diciendo que la opositora fanática se había ido y el diputado se sintió mejor.  Dejó de gritar por un momento y le puso atención a los otros gritos, que venían desde el otro lado del escenario, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo que las mujeres del público estaban diciendo.

Un cántico vibrante, monótono y poderoso como el batir de las olas, se repetía una y otra vez, coreado por miles de voces femeninas enardecidas:

¾¡In-jus-ticia!... ¡In-jus-ticia!...

Y en ese momento llegó Jorge Pablo para informar que los desnudistas estaban asustados y que ya no querían salir al escenario.

--¿Qué significa esto?  ¿Cómo que no quieren bailar, si ya les pagamos? --rugió el diputado Torremora.

--Dicen que no les están pagando tanto  --respondió el muchacho--.  El público está fuera de control.

--Será mejor que avise a los carabineros que no vengan por ningún motivo  --dijo la secretaria principal muy alarmada--.  Si las mujeres están así de enojadas, podrían atacar a la fuerza pública.

El diputado sacó el teléfono y llamó a carabineros otra vez.  Les explicó que ya no era necesario que se presentaran allí, porque la mujer que lo insultó se había ido. 

Además, explicó que era mejor que ningún policía se acercara al recinto por razones de seguridad...

Todos sabían  que las partidarias del diputado Torremora no sentían ningún cariño por los carabineros, porque ellas habían participado en montones de protestas callejeras, donde habían tenido que enfrentar a la fuerza pública con palos y piedras.  Y de tanto pelear con los carabineros, esas mujeres habían llegado a odiarlos más que nada en el mundo... y con lo rebeldes y alteradas que estaban ahora... bueno, podía pasar algo grave si esas mujeres amotinadas llegaban a ver algún policía por ahí cerca.

Recién entonces Jorge Pablo recordó algo que había visto en el camarín:  el segundo desnudista se estaba vistiendo con un traje de pantalón y camisa azul, con una cachiporra, un cinturón con pistola y una insignia... ¡¡Se estaba disfrazando de policía!!

Jorge Pablo corrió de vuelta al camarín tratando de impedir que el segundo desnudista se presentara ante el público con ese traje tan peligroso... pero llegó demasiado tarde.

El bailarín ya había subido al escenario y las espectadoras lo recibieron tal como Jorge Pablo temía:  con un aullido de furia y una violenta reacción de odio, aunque el bailarín llevaba un uniforme de policía gringo, todo azul y nada parecido al uniforme verde de la policía local.

Una silbatina furiosa se levantó de la masa de gente reunida frente al escenario y miles de brazos se alzaron con los puños cerrados en un gesto de combate.

Era el despertar impresionante de una masa desatada, una turba en movimiento... una estampida a punto de comenzar.

Y el desastre que Jorge Pablo había presentido se desató sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo...

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. El Monstruo de dos mil Cabezas

CAPÍTULO CINCO

El Monstruo de dos mil Cabezas.

Yo no sé por qué será que los desnudistas acostumbran bailar con disfraces de cadete naval, de soldado o de policía.  Tal vez en otros países las mujeres piensan que los hombres con uniforme son atractivos.  Pero allá en la región de Valparaíso... y sobre todo frente a las partidarias del diputado Torremora... No, definitivamente no era buena idea presentarse así.

A esas mujeres no les gustaba nada que tuviera que ver con las fuerzas armadas.  Cualquier persona que vistiera un uniforme les recordaba los tiempos de las grandes protestas populares y de lo mucho que ellas habían batallado contra los efectivos de la fuerza pública, el escuadrón antimotines, los carros lanzaagua y las bombas lacrimógenas.  Ver un policía sobre el escenario las hizo enloquecer de rabia  y ese temible monstruo de dos mil cabezas montó en cólera con ferocidad, se revolvió como una fiera salvaje y comenzó a rugir con voz de trueno:

--¡A-se-sino!...  ¡A-se-sino!...

Y no lo gritaban con ese aire juguetón, que las damas usan algunas veces para llamar a los minos demasiado ricos, sino que este grito tenía la furia de tiempos pasados, la misma furia con que le gritaban "asesino" a los representantes del régimen militar, en esos años que se vivieron antes de retornar a la democracia.

Luego comenzaron a lanzar sobre el pobre bailarín cualquier objeto contundente que tuvieran a mano.  Volaron zapatos, botellas, carteras y hasta unas pocas tablas del mesón del fondo, que las más exaltadas lograron arrancar a tirones.

El desnudista tuvo que salir corriendo del escenario y la música quedó sonando sin ningún objeto, mientras las luces de colores giraban iluminando un espacio vacío... y el público seguía gritando con una rabia demencial:

--¡A-se-sino!...  ¡A-se-sino!...

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para los desnudistas profesionales.  Jorge Pablo llegó al camarín justo a tiempo para ver como Zascha y sus compañeros recogían sus ropas a la carrera y salían corriendo por la puerta trasera del gimnasio, dejándoles el camarín vacío y una turba de mujeres enloquecidas, que gritaban frente al escenario y exigían que les dieran un espectáculo de verdad, sin policías ni militares y con los desnudos completos.

Jorge Pablo sintió que estaba sudando frío y que tenía ganas de salir arrancando él también.

¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?  ¿Cómo iban a contentar a las mujeres furiosas?

El muchacho corrió a reunirse con el diputado Torremora y con sus asesores, para informar que todos los desnudistas habían escapado y que ya no quedaba nadie para seguir presentando el show.  Obviamente, la noticia no le gustó para nada al parlamentario, que ya tenía los nervios de punta y no necesitaba cargar más problemas encima.

--¡¡Por la requete puta y la concha'e su madre!!  ¡¡Pero qué mierda de evento es lo que organizaron ustedes aquí, sacos de pelota y huevones mamones!! --gritaba el gran político  desesperado, sacudiendo las manos como si tuviera un ataque de epilepsia--.  ¡¡No son capaces ni de preparar un cumpleaños para los cabros chicos!!  ¡¡Son unos imbéciles incompetentes!! ¡¡Unos maricones de mierda  que no saben hacer nada bien!!

--Lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantener la calma    --dijo la secretaria principal, con una voz tan serena que logró aplacar la furia del diputado¾.  Lo único que nos queda es explicar que se suspende el evento... y pedirle a sus partidarias que se vayan a sus casas.

--Tú... --rugió el diputado, señalando al joven animador del evento, que estaba escondido en un rincón--.  Sal escenario y dile a esas viejas histéricas que se terminó la fiesta y que ahora vamos a cerrar el gimnasio.

--Pe...pe...pero yo... --tartamudeó el pobre animador, aterrorizado frente a la idea de tener que enfrentar él solo a la masa de gente amotinada.

El Jefe de Campaña lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo mandó de vuelta al escenario de un empujón.

El joven animador se paró como pudo sobre las tablas y comenzó a hacer débiles intentos por dominar al público, agarrando el micrófono como un salvavidas en un naufragio y temblando de pies a cabeza:

--Se...señoras, por favor.  Po...por favor, señoras...  Préstenme atención un momento... Se... señoras, por favor, cálmense.

El monstruo de dos mil cabezas dejó de rugir y las mujeres miraron al joven que estaba sobre el escenario con un silencio tenso, como si el monstruo estuviera decidiendo entre comérselo ahora mismo o dejarlo hablar un rato antes de lanzarse sobre él.

--La... lamento informarles que po...por razones de fuerza mayor el evento se su...suspende y nos vemos o...obligados a cerrar el gimnasio...

El monstruo se encolerizó otra vez, lanzando una silbatina similar al zumbido de un avión jet despegando dentro del recinto.  Y como si sus cerebros estuvieran conectados por telepatía, todas las mujeres comenzaron a gritar al mismo tiempo, con una entonación muy conocida:

--No nos vamos ni cagando...

Y aplaudían todas juntas, llevando el ritmo de la cancioncita, para repetir nuevamente con burlona decisión:

--No nos vamos ni cagando...

El diputado Torremora escuchó la respuesta de las mujeres amotinadas y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de pensar en una solución para ese tremendo problema.  Sabía muy bien que el público no le iba a hacer ningún caso al animador del evento y solamente lo había mandado allí para ganar tiempo.  Ahora tenía que encontrar algo con qué negociar, algo que pudiera ofrecerle al público como consuelo, para que aceptaran volver a sus casas sin provocar más problemas.

Pero mientras el diputado y sus asesores pensaban, los problemas venían llegando solitos, porque Marciala Bélica Guerrero Bravo todavía andaba por allí y ella estaba decidida a echar a perder toda la campaña electoral del diputado Torremora.

Marciala comprendió que el animador era un joven inexperto, incapaz de dominar al público, y decidió subirse ella misma al escenario para tomar el control del evento, dirigiendo a las otras mujeres sublevadas.

Antes de que los ayudantes del diputado pudieran verla, Marciala saltó ágilmente sobre el escenario y le quitó el micrófono al animador.

--Déjate de hablar leseras, cabrito chico  --pidió alegre y burlonamente, y su voz se escuchó fuerte y clara en todo el recinto--.  Ahora nos van a escuchar a nosotras, a las mujeres del pueblo.  ¿Cierto chiquillas?

--Síííííííííí... --el público respondió aprobando con entusiasmo, pues pensaron que Marciala estaba allí para dirigirlas y representarlas.

--¡No más hombres en este escenario... a menos que vengan todos en pelota!   --gritó Marciala... y el público la apoyó con toda su alma, pues eso mismo era lo que todas las mujeres presentes querían.

--Nos vamos a quedar aquí, hasta que nos manden un mino guuuuuuueno.  ¿Sí o no, chiquillas?

--Síííííííííí... --chillaron las mujeres del público, ya completamente dominadas por Marciala y dispuestas a hacer todo lo que ella les sugiriera.

El diputado Torremora corrió a mirar quién estaba dirigiendo ahora a las mujeres amotinadas y casi sufrió un infarto cuando reconoció al Marciala.  Desesperado, presa del pánico, el parlamentario comenzó a gritar.

--¡¡Pero qué está haciendo esa vieja loca subida ahí?! ¡¡Hay que bajarla del escenario, antes de que se largue a hablar contra el aborto y nos mande toda la campaña a la mierda!!

        --Desconecten el micrófono  --sugirió la secretaria principal, que era la única que seguía estando serena y fría, y podía pensar con claridad.

        Pero cuando Marciala vio que su micrófono ya no funcionaba, levantó el aparato frente al público y gritó con voz potente:

        --No nos quieren dejar hablar, cabras.  Cantémosles una canción para que nos escuchen igual no más.  Dice así:  "Mujeres... unidas... jamás serán vencidas".  ¿Cómo dice?

        Y el publico respondió con un vozarrón que no necesitaba de ningún micrófono para hacerse oír:

        --¡¡MUJERES... UNIDAS... JAMÁS SERÁN VENCIDAS!!

        --¡Otra vez!    --gritó Marciala, dirigiendo el improvisado coro de voces, todavía parada sobre el escenario y sin querer soltar el micrófono, aunque estaba apagado.

        Y la canción se repitió una y otra vez hasta que los organizadores del evento tuvieron que devolver el audio del micrófono, pues comprendieron que Marciala tenía al público dominado y que ya no sería posible bajarla del escenario sin desatar una revolución.  Estaban obligados a negociar con la taimada profesora, porque la masa de mujeres rebeldes se veía dispuesta a defenderla con uñas y dientes.

                El diputado Torremora se agarraba la cabeza con las dos manos, echando chispas de rabia por los ojos, y exigiendo que alguien hiciera algo para detener a Marciala, mientras la delgada maestra de escuela se adueñaba más y más del cariño del público, utilizando todas las artes que ella conocía para manejar adolescentes revoltosos dentro de una sala de clases.

CONTINUARÁ.


	6. La Actuación de Marciala

CAPÍTULO SEIS

La Actuación de Marciala.

        Marciala era una especialista calmando motines, y aunque nunca antes había estado parada sobre un escenario, por lo menos tenía larga experiencia enfrentándose con jóvenes de escuelas marginales, donde las peleas a cuchillo eran cosa de todos los días.  

En esas salas llenas hasta el tope con adolescentes rebeldes  (en las llamadas "escuelas de alto riesgo")  Marciala había aprendido a despertar el interés de los alumnos con muchas tretas. Les hablaba cosas divertidas y fingía que les estaba dando lo que ellos querían, mientras poco a poco iba haciendo que los estudiantes realizaran las tareas que ella les sugería.

No le costó nada hacer lo mismo con aquellas mujeres alborotadas, pues el público presente estaba en un estado de ánimo muy parecido al de cualquier adolescente porfiado:  estaban con puras ganas de hacer desorden, deseosas de ver, hablar y pensar solamente en sexo... y decidas a enfrentarse contra cualquiera que representara la autoridad.  Frente a unas mujeres como esas, Marciala se sintió tan cómoda como en su sala de clases y así pudo manejar la situación a su entera conveniencia.

--A ver, a ver, corazón mío...   --dijo dirigiéndose al DJ, cuando volvió a funcionar el micrófono--.  Ahora que encendiste el audio...  ¿Por qué no nos haces el favor completo y enciendes la luz?

Las mujeres aplaudieron encantadas, sin saber que esa era una de las tretas de Marciala par dominarlas mejor.  Durante todo el evento habían estado con las luces apagadas en el sector destinado al público... y la oscuridad sólo servía para hacer que las mujeres se sintieran anónimas y se portaran peor.

Cuando el DJ iluminó todo el recinto, se acabó ese ambiente de locura desatada y las mujeres empezaron a verse las caras, estallando en carcajadas al notar lo despeinadas y sudorosas que estaban. Entonces tomaron conciencia de que se encontraban a la vista de sus pares y que ya no podían seguir haciendo cualquier cosa.  Empezaron a sentir un poquito de vergüenza y Marciala se ganó un punto muy importante para controlarlas.

Luego, la decidida maestra de escuela atacó con su mejor arma, que era la habilidad de decir cosas graciosas y hacer que la gente riera, desechando la violencia y las ganas de pelear.

--Con la luz encendida es mucho más ricoooo...     --dijo con un tono malicioso que hizo sonreír a todas las mujeres que la escuchaban--.  Yo no sé por qué a los hombres les gusta tanto la luz apagada.  ¿Se han fijado en eso, chiquillas?  Una se saca los bigotes, se depila las patas, se pinta la cara como si llevara estuco para verse bien... y el getón lo primero que hace es apagarte la luz... y te deja a oscuras.  Así no se te ve nada de nada... puro te tocan, pero no te ven.  Y ahí quedó perdido todo lo que te arreglaste... ¡Puta la huevá!  A nosotras no nos gustan las cosas oscuras. ¿Cierto que no?

--Noooooo...   --respondió el público mansamente, y Marciala las recompensó subiendo el tono de sus palabras cómicas.

--Y a propósito de oscuro, cabras... ¿Ustedes saben cual es la diferencia entre duro y oscuro? : que lo oscuro dura toda la noche...  ¿Y saben la diferencia entre lástima y lastima?  : el tamaño no más, chiquillas. El puro tamaño.

Dejó que las pocas que alcanzaron a entender la picardía se rieran con ganas, despertando la envidia de las que no habían entendido.  Así todo el mundo quedó con deseos de escuchar algo gracioso y  Marciala se lanzó a contar chistes cochinos como una metralleta que disparaba palabras en vez de balas:

--¿Y se saben el chiste de la Coca-Cola?... 

El público, como es lógico, respondió que no y Marciala contó ese chiste y muchos más...  Y así siguió diciendo un disparate tras otro, hasta que tuvo al público fascinado, riéndose a carcajadas y aplaudiendo como locas.

Todas pensaron que Marciala era una humorista profesional, contratada para amenizar el evento, y la aceptaron de muy buena gana.

Pero detrás del escenario, el diputado y sus ayudantes sabían que ellos no habían contratado a ninguna humorista y entendían que tenían que bajar a Marciala del escenario lo más pronto posible... ¿Pero cómo?

El problema era que la gente se enfurece mucho cuando alguien trata de hacer callar a los humoristas.  En esos casos el público reclama con silbidos y gritos hasta que les permiten seguir escuchando a los artistas del humor.

Al hacerse pasar por humorista, Marciala les había dado jaque mate... Si la sacaban del escenario, las mujeres los iban a linchar a todos... y si no la sacaban luego, Marciala iba a convencer al público para que votaran en contra del aborto.

¡Tenían que hacer algo para detener a Marciala! ¿¿Pero qué??...  ¿Quién podía salvar ahora la campaña electoral del diputado Torremora?

El diputado y sus asesores miraban a Marciala con la boca abierta, sorprendidos por la forma en que esa mujer había conquistado al público.

Pero el más sorprendido de todos era Jorge Pablo.

El muchacho miraba a Marciala y no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus propios ojos.  Al principio incluso creyó que estaba soñando, porque escuchó una voz que le era conocida y pensó que estaba alucinando... Pero no... Cuando la voz de Marciala continuó llegando a sus oídos, Jorge Pablo corrió a mirar por la cortina del escenario y comprendió que no se había equivocado... ¡Era la tía Marciala!...  La misma profesora de religión que él había tenido cuando estaba en la escuela y que todavía recordaba muy bien, debido a cierto problema que esa mujer le había causado.

Jorge Pablo había querido mucho a su tía Marciala cuando estaba en la escuela, pero ella lo había traicionado...

Jorge Pablo y sus compañeros de clase, junto con muchas de sus amigas, se reunían todos los recreos para hacer cierta travesura que estaba prohibida en el extricto colegio cristiano donde estudiaban... La tía Marciala los había descubierto y como era tan conservadora no fue capaz de tolerar esa travesura, así es que los acusó con el director del colegio.

Ahora costaba creer que esa misma mujer, tan mojigata y tan infantil, estuviera en ese escenario soltando palabrotas como si tal cosa... y contando chistes groseros en un espectáculo de desnudos...

Jorge Pablo jamás habría imaginado que Marciala conocía ni la mitad de los chistes que estaba contando... ¡¡Eran unos chistes tan atrevidos que ni el mismo Jorge Pablo los había escuchado antes!!.

El muchacho se rió de buena gana con varias de esas historias picantes que contó la tía Marciala, pero lo que de verdad lo hizo reír a carcajadas fue imaginarse lo que dirían las señoras de la iglesia si pudieran ver a la tía Marciala parada allí, tal como él la estaba viendo ahora...

Y en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea genial que podía salvarles la noche.

En ese momento supo exactamente como hacer para que la tía Marciala soltara el micrófono y se bajara del escenario sin desatar la ira de las mujeres del público.


	7. Un Relámpago Triste: los Recuerdos

CAPÍTULO SIETE

Un Relámpago Triste:  los Recuerdos...

        Marciala continuó entreteniendo a las espectadoras y preparándose para convencerlas de votar contra el aborto.

Entre payasada y payasada comenzó a dejar salir algunos comentarios serios... y las mujeres del público escucharon atentamente sus argumentos, pues los humoristas siempre dicen algunas cosas serias para emocionar o para criticar.

--¿Saben una cosa, chiquillas?... --dijo la taimada profesora, después de terminar el último chiste--.  Esto de venir a mirar cabros piluchos es un poquito peligroso... porque con tanto filete a la vista una come de más y después termina así de gorda  --con su mano huesuda hizo la forma de la panza de una mujer embarazada--.  No les miento, cabritas.  Quedar embarazada era un problema que mi mamá tenía todos los años.  Mi mamá tuvo catorce hijos y mi papá tuvo ocho... el lechero tuvo los otros seis.   Pero es que antes no existían los anticonceptivos que existen ahora.  Antes había que recibir todo lo que llegara.  "A lo hecho, pecho", decía mi mamá y así terminó dándole teta a catorce críos.  Una sola cosa sí... mi madre nunca quiso hacerse un aborto, porque pensaba que no era justo. "Yo lo hice y yo lo crío"  : así tiene que pensar una mujer valiente.

Las espectadoras aplaudieron emocionadas y el diputado Torremora empezó a arrancarse el pelo de pura rabia, sabiendo que Marciala estaba a un paso de dar vuelta la opinión de las electoras con todas esas ideas que les estaba metiendo en la cabeza.

--Yo no digo que las mujeres tengan que vivir encerradas... Nooooh... --siguió diciendo Marciala--.  No es justo que nos quedemos en la casa cuidando un montón de cabros chicos... ¡Tenemos derecho a decidir cuantos hijos vamos a cuidar!... Pero la solución no es el aborto... ¡La solución es un anticonceptivo bueno!... ¡¡Y gratis!!... Porque tomarse una píldora es mucho más fácil que abortar.  Cientos de mujeres han muerto abortando, pero ninguna se ha muerto por tomar pastillas...

--Las pastillas no sirven  --gritó entonces una de las espectadoras--.  Y los condones se rompen...

--¡Usa condón de lata entonces, amermelá!...  --le contestó Marciala burlonamente, haciendo que todas se rieran de la mujer que se había atrevido a hablar--.   Nooooh... Hablando en serio... Lo que quiero decir es que podemos exigir que nos den anticonceptivos que sí funcionen y no esas porquerías que nos dan ahora.  El aborto es la solución más chanta que nos pueden ofrecer... Es peligroso, es caro y es super mula.  A nadie le gusta hacerse un aborto, ¿sí o no?.  ¿Cuantas prefirieron tener el hijo igual no más, antes que pasar por toda esa hevada tan penca de los abortos?  Mejor es que nos ayuden a evitar el embarazo antes que ayudarnos a abortar... El aborto es para las tontas.

--Hay que hacerla callar... hay que hacerla callar... --gemía el diputado Torremora desesperado.

Y todos sus asesores, ayudantes y secretarios lo rodeaban tratando de darle ánimos, pero nadie aportaba una idea que pudiera salvar la campaña electoral.

--Señor diputado, yo puedo hacer que se baje del escenario.   --dijo Jorge Pablo con decisión y todos se quedaron mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

--Yo también puedo hacer que se baje del escenario   --dijo el Jefe de Campaña burlonamente--, pero después las viejas locas nos matan a todos, porque están fascinadas escuchando a esa maraca de mierda... y no quieren que ella se vaya.

--Además, no basta sólo con hacer que se vaya    --dijo la secretaria principal, mirando a Jorge Pablo con desprecio--.  También tenemos que ofrecerle al público algo que reemplace a la mujer humorista cuando quede el escenario solo.  Tenemos que presentarles otro bailarín, pero ya no tenemos ninguno.

--Yo puedo hacer que ella se vaya sin que nadie se enoje    --insistió Jorge Pablo--.  Y también puedo ser el último bailarín que salga al escenario para cerrar el show.

El diputado lo miró entrecerrando los ojos para evaluar qué tan confiable era Jorge Pablo, y preguntó:

--¿Estás seguro de eso, huevón?  No me vayas a dejar una cagada más grande que la que ya tenemos.

--Estoy seguro.  Puedo hacerlo si me consigo la ropa que me hace falta para salir a bailar.

El diputado Torremora tomó su decisión sin perder más tiempo:

--Denle todo lo que necesita    --le mandó a sus asistentes y en un minuto la nube de colaboradores que rodeaba al parlamentario se trasladó a rodear a Jorge Pablo... y a tratar de ayudarlo.

El muchacho pidió que le dieran algunas instrucciones al DJ y que buscaran en el camarín, por si los desnudistas habían dejado algo de ropa tirada cuando se escaparon.  Los asistentes encontraron solamente una zunga roja, de esas que dejaban casi todo el trasero a la vista, y Jorge Pablo se vio obligado a conformarse con eso y con la misma ropa formal que había llevado para trabajar en el evento: una camisa blanca, un pantalón de traje y la famosa zunga roja, que era bastante difícil de usar.

Jorge Pablo se cambió de ropa interior en el camarín y descubrió que la zunga era una talla más chica de lo que él habría necesitado.  Apenas le tapaba lo que tenía que tapar y se corría por cualquier cosa.  ¿Cómo iba a presentarse con eso sin que se le salieran las presas o se rompiera la tela en el momento más inoportuno?...  Pero no tenía más alternativa y se consoló pensando que por lo menos no iba a tener que mostrar sus propios calzoncillos blancos, que eran harto fomes.

Hubiera querido que Zascha estuviera ahí para darle algunas ideas de cómo hacer mejor su presentación.  Lo único que le quedaba era recordar cómo había bailado el desnudista profesional y tratar de imitarlo... recordando también su escasa experiencia personal en esas actividades.

  Jorge Pablo nunca había bailado desnudo para un público real, en un verdadero escenario, pero sí había jugado a desvestirse frente a su polola y frente a unos cuantos amigos y amigas, cuando estaban en la escuela... a los trece años de edad.

Esa era la travesura por la que Marciala los había delatado.  Se encerraban en una sala durante el recreo y jugaban a bailar desnudos, sacándose prenda a prenda el uniforme escolar, aunque nunca llegaban a quitarse mucho, porque el recreo era corto y porque la vergüenza no los dejaba llegar muy lejos.

Por eso recordaba a la tía Marciala con una extraña mezcla de cariño y rabia al mismo tiempo. La tía Marciala había llegado al colegio ofreciendo ser una gran amiga para sus alumnos.  Se integró tan bien que parecía una chiquilla más en ese unido grupo de chicas y chicos.  En un par de meses ya confiaban tanto en ella que le contaron todos sus secretos... incluido todo lo que pasaba durante esos juegos prohibidos, donde participaban doce estudiantes.

La tía Marciala quedó horrorizada... pero en lugar de acusarlos los había protegido.

La comprensiva profesora había hecho un trato con ellos: se comprometió a guardar silencio siempre y cuando dejaran de jugar a eso inmediatamente, antes de que el director los descubriera y los expulsara a todos.  Por desgracia, ellos eran casi niños en ese tiempo y no sabían respetar su propia palabra empeñada... continuaron jugando a lo mismo, tratando de esconderse de la tía Marciala, hasta que ella finalmente los delató.

Jorge Pablo cerró los ojos con pesar al recordar lo que había pasado entonces.  Todavía le dolía mucho el castigo que le habían dado, porque el director los expulsó a todos juntos... y ese grupo de amigos y amigas nunca más pudo volver a reunirse.  Y la polola de Jorge Pablo tuvo un tremendo problema : la mandaron a un lejano pueblo del sur y le prohibieron  volver a ponerse en contacto con sus antiguos compañeros, especialmente con Jorge Pablo.

El muchacho todavía la echaba de menos... y eso que ya habían pasado más de cinco años. (T.T)

¡La vida es entera loca!  Jorge Pablo se rió al recordar todo eso, mientras se cambiaba de ropa interior en el camarín del gimnasio.  Pensar que de todo lo que había aprendido cuando estaba en la escuela, de todas las clases de historia, matemáticas y lenguaje... lo único que le iba a servir ahora iba a ser lo poco que aprendió jugando a bailar desnudo con sus compañeros... Era una de esas ironías estúpidas que a veces tiene la vida.

Cuando estuvo listo para salir del camarín, recordó una última cosa : a su polola nunca le habían gustado las camisas blancas que usaban en el colegio.  Eran demasiado formales, demasiado anchas y no dejaban que su cuerpo se viera bien mientras estaba bailando.  Ella prefería que Jorge Pablo comenzara a moverse con el torso ya desnudo, mostrando desde el principio la espalda y el pecho.

Pensando en eso, Jorge Pablo decidió dejar a un lado la camisa blanca, aunque así limitaría mucho lo que podría hacer sobre el escenario.  A la hora de comenzar a desvestirse iba a tener muy poco de donde elegir : tendría que partir por quitarse los pantalones... y luego sólo le quedaría quitarse la zunga.

Los organizadores del evento se reunieron con Jorge Pablo detrás del escenario y rápidamente se pusieron de acuerdo sobre lo que tenían que hacer.  Jorge Pablo se ubicó detrás de la cortina y esperó el momento preciso.  El diputado Torremora lo miró fijamente y le advirtió:

--No me falles.

--No     --dijo Jorge Pablo, aunque la pura verdad era que no estaba muy seguro de ser capaz de hacer lo que tenía planeado.

Ahora que tenía que salir a bailar y a quitarse la ropa frente a más de dos mil mujeres... se le estaba haciendo un nudo en el estómago y sentía que las rodillas le temblaban de puro nervioso que estaba.  Recién entonces Jorge Pablo empezó a entender que había que ser muy valiente para salir a bailar desnudo.  Eso es algo que muy pocos hombres son capaces de hacer.

Y mientras Jorge Pablo permanecía parado detrás de la cortina, esperando el momento oportuno para salir a escena, Marciala seguía hablando sobre el escenario, sin sospechar que estaba a punto de recibir la sorpresa más grande de su vida.

--¿Y si el gobierno se interesa tanto en controlar la natalidad, por qué no reparten anticonceptivos gratis en todos los kioscos y también de noche?   --preguntó con tono desafiante la delgada profesora.

Las mujeres presentes aplaudieron la idea con tanto entusiasmo como habían aplaudido el discurso del diputado.

--A los políticos debería darles pena proponer el aborto legal, cuando eso es puro matar niños inocentes    --siguió diciendo Marciala--.    Por ahí dicen que los fetos no son personas y que los podemos matar cuando queramos, pero no se vayan a creer eso, chiquillas.  Eso es tan falso como cuando te dicen que la pura puntita...  ¡No hay que creerles!...  Bueno, sí, la verdad es que los fetos son una porquería chica y fea, que no tienen corazón, que no tienen cerebro y que no sirven para nada... pero lo mismo se puede decir de la mitad de los políticos de este país... y nadie los quiere matar por eso.

Y en ese momento, interrumpiendo el monólogo de Marciala, las luces de colores comenzaron a girar y la música de Nueve Semanas y Media se dejó sentir en todo el recinto con una potencia ensordecedora.

Esa era la señal para que Jorge Pablo saliera a escena.  El muchacho tomó aire y atravesó la cortina con los ojos cerrados, sin saber si su plan resultaría bien o mal.

Nunca antes había estado tan asustado en toda su vida.

CONTINUARÁ.

  Piluchos:  desnudos, sin nada de ropa...

Zunga:  prenda interior masculina, similar al colaless que usan las mujeres... O sea que tapa la parte delantera y por detrás lleva solamente un hilo o un tirante muy delgado.

Polola:  novia... esta palabra se usa solamente en Chile, significa una novia informal, sin intenciones de casarse.  La incluyo porque en Chile nadie habla de tener novia... todos dicen mi polola o pololo... y dicen que están pololeando o que van a polorear...

   Trabajé mucho para no incluir ningún chilenismo en este fic... pero veo que hay muchas palabras que no se entienden.  Por favor dejen algún comentario señalando las palabras que habría que cambiar por sinónimos más claros... Y si pueden entenderlo todo, dejen un comentario igual no más... me encantan los comentarios... )


	8. El rencuentro de Jorge Pablo y Marciala

CAPITULO OCHO

El rencuentro de Jorge Pablo y Marciala.

Cuando escucharon el conocido tema de Nueve Semanas y Media, las mujeres del público gritaron indignadas, comprendiendo que la música significaba el final de la actuación de la humorista.

Por supuesto que todas querían que continuaran viniendo los bailarines, pero mucho tiempo después, cuando ya estuvieran aburridas de escuchar a Marciala y estuvieran listas para dejar que el evento continuara.

Solamente así las espectadoras estaban dispuestas a permitir que se terminara el espectáculo cómico sin causar destrozos en el local.

Jorge Pablo subió al escenario, tapándose la cara con las manos al principio... y luego se volvió de espaldas al público, de modo que Marciala no alcanzó a reconocerlo. 

El muchacho se paró lo más lejos posible de la profesora, siempre dándole la espalda al público... y se quedó quieto como una estatua.

Inmediatamente paró la música y las luces de colores desaparecieron, dejando el escenario bien iluminado, pero todo callado y quieto.

Tanto las espectadoras como Marciala quedaron desconcertadas.  ¿Quién era este tipo que había salido sin camisa y que se paraba de espaldas al público sin hacer nada?

Las mujeres que llenaban el local pensaron que Jorge Pablo era parte del show de la humorista y no protestaron más.  Sólo Marciala sabía que ese desnudista estaba allí para interrumpirla a ella... y decidió que no se dejaría dominar tan fácilmente.

La maestra de escuela no podía ver la cara de Jorge Pablo, pero pudo notar que se trataba de un muchacho muy joven... y pensó que sería fácil confundirlo y avergonzarlo para evitar que comenzara a actuar.  Decidió ponerlo en ridículo con algunas bromas pesadas y empezó a molestarlo, sin saber que estaba haciendo justo lo que Jorge Pablo quería que hiciera.

--¿Y este otro de dónde salió?   --preguntó Marciala con voz burlona--.   ¡Miren que es atravesado!  ¡Sale a bailar y se queda quieto!  ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, mijo lindo? ¿Estudiaste danza moderna en la escuela militar?

Las espectadoras comenzaron a reírse de Jorge Pablo, pero el muchacho no se movió.  Su idea era dejar que Marciala se le aproximara, para que se sorprendiera mucho más cuando le viera la cara de cerca. 

Así podría quitarle el micrófono fácilmente y entonces apagaría el audio sólo un momento... y en voz baja le ordenaría a Marciala que se despidiera del público con buenas palabras y que se fuera sin hacer escándalo.

Jorge Pablo esperaba que eso bastaría para asustar a Marciala, pues la profesora comprendería que el muchacho era uno de sus exalumnos y que la conocía demasiado bien.  Jorge Pablo sabía dónde trabajaba ella y además sabía dónde vivían sus colegas, sus apoderados, el director de su escuela y hasta el pastor de su iglesia. 

Y si Marciala se negaba a obedecer, Jorge Pablo la amenazaría con ir a hablar con todas esas personas, advirtiéndole que mañana mismo repartiría la noticia en la iglesia y en el colegio.  Todos sus conocidos sabrían dónde había estado ella aquella noche... y el montón de groserías que había dicho sobre el escenario.

--¡A vos te hablo, sordito!   --insistió Marciala cuando vio que el muchacho no respondía... y caminó hacia él, dispuesta a hacer que diera la cara--.    ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, mi amor? ¿Estás enojadito?...

Jorge Pablo continuó quieto, aunque ya tenía a Marciala parada a su lado.  Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el elegir el momento justo en que debería voltearse y dar la cara, para que pareciera que todo era parte de una rutina bien ensayada.

--¿Por qué no miras al público y nos dices tú nombre, corazón mío?    --pidió Marciala con una voz bastante pesada y burlona, que parecía la voz de una abuela haciendo rabiar a un niñito amurrado--    ¿Cómo te llamas, amor?

Jorge Pablo supo que había llegado el momento justo. 

Se volteó repentinamente, le quitó el micrófono a Marciala con un rápido movimiento de la mano... y la miró con cara de malo. 

Con una sonrisa diabólica, manteniendo el audio todavía encendido,  le dijo sencillamente :

¾Me llamo Jorge Pablo, tía... ¿Se acuerda de mí?... Yo la conozco hace tiempo.

La maestra de escuela lo reconoció al instante y la sorpresa fue tan grande que incluso llegó a olvidar en donde estaba.  Solamente se dejó llevar por la alegría de volver a ver a Jorge Pablo después de tanto tiempo y su cara se iluminó con una gran sonrisa de felicidad por un breve instante... hasta que súbitamente recordó dónde estaba parada y qué era lo que estaba haciendo... y todo lo que había dicho... y el escándalo que iba a quedar en su iglesia y en su escuela cuando Jorge Pablo les contara todo eso a sus colegas, al director, a los apoderados, a los hermanos de la iglesia, al pastor... a sus alumnos... a sus queridos niños de la escuela...

En ese momento la invadió una vergüenza tan grande que su cerebro no lo resistió. 

Marciala puso los ojos en blanco y se desmayó, cayendo hacia atrás con una fuerza que hizo temblar el tablado.

CONTINUARÁ.

T.T... mi fic no tiene ningún comentario en los últimos dias... tiene 67 visitas, pero apenas 6 personas han escrito algo... ¿Qué les pasa?... ¿Vienen a ver y salen corriendo porque no les gusta?... Si pudieran decirme qué le encuentran de malo, yo podría arreglarlo... aunque sólo digan Hola y Chao, pero por favor...  pooooooor favor... escriban algo.  TOT  


	9. Monstruo al Ataque

CAPÍTULO  NUEVE

Monstruo  al  Ataque.

Al ver caer a Marciala, el público creyó que eso era parte de la rutina cómica y estalló en una gran carcajada, especialmente por lo natural había resultado la caída.

Jorge Pablo quedó espantado.  Él no había esperado una cosa así.  Su primer impulso fue arrodillarse y tratar de ayudar a Marciala, pero en ese momento escuchó que el público se estaba riendo y comprendió que las espectadoras no habían entendido nada.  Ellas creían que era un desmayo fingido, una payasada más para hacerlas reír... y Jorge Pablo supo que tenía que seguir fingiendo para evitar que el público se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad había pasado.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea para reemplazar a Marciala en el escenario y seguir entreteniendo al público él solito. 

Con el micrófono en la mano, aparentando total indiferencia, saltó sobre el cuerpo de Marciala como si se tratara de un saco tirado en el suelo.  Miró al público con arrogancia y dijo fingiendo ser enfermo de malo:

--¡Se desmayó la vieja!...  A todas les pasa lo mismo cuando se acuerdan de mí.

El público encontró graciosa esa actitud tan vanidosa  y le respondió con un grito burlón:

--Uuuuuuuuh...

--La dura, huevonas de mierda    --gritó Jorge Pablo por el micrófono--.   Todas las viejas se van de espalda cuando me ven de nuevo... ¿Y saben por qué?... Porque yo soy malo... porque conmigo se portan bien o les saco la cresta a todas ustedes.

--Chaaaaa...    --respondieron las espectadoras con ese conocido grito de incredulidad... y después rieron.

Detrás del escenario, el diputado Torremora se puso blanco como cera de vela al escuchar lo que Jorge Pablo estaba diciendo.  Desafiar al público de esa manera era demasiado arriesgado.  Algunas veces esa forma de hacerse el malo resultaba bien y la gente se reía en lugar de enojarse... pero si el público no lo aceptaba... ¿Y si las mujeres presentes decidían ponerse a pelear con Jorge Pablo en lugar de reírse?.

Por fortuna, las espectadoras lo aceptaron bastante bien y comenzaron a seguirle la corriente a Jorge Pablo.  Gritaron haciéndole burla y reclamando juguetonamente, pero no lo atacaron.  Querían verlo bailar y querían que siguiera haciéndose el malo, porque los personajes malos siempre le gustan a la gente cuando son divertidos.  Y Jorge Pablo se veía tan delicioso sobre el escenario, tan atractivo con su pelo rubio, sus ojos verdes y su cuerpo joven... sin su camisa, con los pies descalzos y haciéndose el enojado como un niñito fanfarrón, creyendo que podía ganarle a todas ellas...

--¿Querían ver veinte minos bailando, las huevonas calientes?    --preguntó Jorge Pablo.

--Sííííííííííí...    --respondieron las mujeres del público entusiasmadas.

--Se van a quedar con las puras ganas, ¿me escucharon?... Porque yo le saqué la cresta a todos esos mamones y los mandé pa'fuera.

El público respondió con varios gritos que lanzaron las más atrevidas desde diferentes puntos del local:

--Ya, seguro.

--Él no más, pos...

--Estoy que te creo...

--Jura.

--Yo, no más, pos...   --respondió Jorge Pablo desafiante--.  Yo las quiero tener para mí solo... Me las quiero tirar tranquilo... Me las puedo a todas si se ponen en fila y vienen de a una...

--Chaaaaa...    --volvieron a gritar las espectadoras, encantadas con este nuevo personaje que parecía ser una mezcla de humorista y desnudista.

Y mientras él hablaba, el diputado Torremora mandó que subieran unos cuantos asistentes al escenario y bajaran a Marciala, aprovechando que la maestra todavía estaba desmayada.

Jorge Pablo apuntó a Marciala con el dedo, mientras la cargaban entre cuatro asistentes, y dijo con tono fanfarrón:

--Así van a quedar ustedes cuando me las tire...    --y luego, como si le diera pena la pobre mujer que estaban sacando inconsciente, dijo regañando a las espectadoras:          --Denle un aplauso a la pobre vieja que ya se va... no sean cagadas...

El público aplaudió con ganas la salida de Marciala, creyendo que todo era parte del show y que ahora simplemente continuaría la diversión a cargo de este nuevo personaje cómico.

Jorge Pablo alargó lo más que pudo esa discusión tonta con las espectadoras.  Dirigió al público para que gritaran un par de estupideces más y para que hicieran la ola, pero las mujeres terminaron por exigir que comenzara el baile de una vez por todas:

--¡En pelo-ta!  ¡En pelo-ta!    --comenzaron a gritar todas juntas cuando ya la situación no daba para más y Jorge Pablo comprendió que tenía que darles lo que pedían.

Pasó los dedos sobre la cintura del pantalón y metió la mano dentro, hasta el pubis, haciendo que la tela se levantara como si tuviera una erección tremenda:

--¿Quieren ver algo guuuuuueno... de verdad?   --preguntó con picardía.

--Sííííííííííí...   --gritaron las mujeres emocionadas, exigiendo que empezara a desvestirse luego.

La música de Nueve Semanas y Media comenzó a sonar otra vez y las luces giratorias se movieron recorriendo todo el escenario con sus vivos colores.

Jorge Pablo bailó lo mejor que pudo sin soltar el micrófono, aunque mantuvo el audio apagado.  No lo hizo exageradamente bien, pero tampoco estuvo tan mal.  Sabía mover las caderas y bailar ondulando suavemente para mostrar ese cuerpo delgado y apetitoso con bastante gracia. 

Las mujeres gritaron y lo aplaudieron, volviendo a desesperarse y a tender las manos hacia el escenario, llamando a Jorge Pablo y gritándole cualquier tontera:

--Mijito rico.

--Huachito carnudo.

--Papito...

--Chanchi perri cuchi huachi...

--¡Quién fuera turnia pa' verte dos veces!

Jorge Pablo tuvo un pequeño problema cuando llegó la hora de quitarse los pantalones, porque esa no era una prenda diseñada para arrancarla de un tirón.  No tenía broches a los costados... Eran sus pantalones normales y tenía que sacárselos como de costumbre, abriendo el cierre y bajándolos hasta los tobillos.

Decidió que era mejor ponerse de espaldas, para que se le viera el trasero mientras se desvestía... y cuando sus nalgas quedaron a la vista de las espectadoras, apenas cubiertas por el cordón de la zunga roja... las mujeres enloquecieron otra vez, exigiendo que Jorge Pablo se acercara a ellas y pusiera ese trasero tan rico al alcance de sus manos.

El muchacho terminó de sacarse los pantalones, se volteó de cara al público y sostuvo el pantalón de tela sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo girar como si fuera el lazo de un vaquero.

La zunga roja le quedaba tan apretada que parecía que iba a reventar y marcaba demasiado bien lo que tenía adentro.

Las mujeres chillaban histéricas, con esos gritos agudos que todavía podían lanzar bastante bien, a pesar de estar casi roncas de tanto que habían chillado.  Y recordando lo que habían hecho con el pantalón de Zascha, comenzaron a pedir que Jorge Pablo tirara sus pantalones fuera del escenario, hacia ellas.

Jorge Pablo no podía hacer tal cosa, porque si perdía los pantalones tendría que volver a su casa en calzoncillos.

Lo que hizo fue avanzar hacia la orilla del tablado, parándose un par de centímetros más allá de donde las mujeres podían alcanzarlo.  Volvió a conectar el audio del micrófono, sacudió los pantalones en alto frente a las espectadoras... y gritó desafiante:

--¿Lo quieren?... ¿Lo quieren?

--Sííííííííí...   --aullaron las espectadoras enloquecidas.

--Entonces suban a buscarlo... La primera que llegue aquí y se atreva a bailara conmigo se lo lleva puesto... el pantalón, digo.  Si ella quiere que le ponga algo más...  nos vemos después afuera.

Fue un verdadero error proponer semejante cosa.  Las mujeres reaccionaron como una manada de yeguas desbocadas.  En un movimiento general el público se abalanzó sobre el escenario y comenzaron a trepar como monas salvajes sobre las tablas.

Jorge Pablo retrocedió espantado y cayó sentado junto a la cortina de atrás, soltando al mismo tiempo los pantalones y el micrófono, que se apagó al caer, después de lanzar un penetrante zumbido electrónico.

Horrorizado, Jorge Pablo vio como las muchachas más jóvenes y ágiles ya habían logrado subir al escenario y corrían hacia él.

En ese momento supo que ese público descontrolado era capaz de matarlo sin darse cuenta, sólo por la locura de correr a lanzarse sobre él todas juntas.  También entendió que si se levantaba y corría lo alcanzarían igual... y de todas formas lo iban a matar por pura jugarreta, sin alcanzar a entender lo que estaban haciendo...

Después se arrepentirían y se apartarían espantadas...dirían que fue sin querer... pero eso no le iba a quitar lo muerto.

CONTINUARA...

Hoy solamente dos capítulos nuevos, porque tengo mucho que hacer...  mañana a ver si termino la historia...  Chau  chau 


	10. El Desnudo de Jorge Pablo

CAPÍTULO  DIEZ

El Desnudo de Jorge Pablo.

 Para evitar morir aplastado, Jorge Pablo se puso en pie de un salto y miró en todas direcciones, buscando algo con qué defenderse.

A un costado del escenario, medio oculto por la cortina, descubrió el tubo rojo de un extintor.  Corrió hacia él cuando ya un par de muchachas locas lo habían alcanzado, agarrándolo de los brazos.  Jorge Pablo las arrastró con él, antes de ser alcanzado por otras.  Tomó el extintor, lo activó y lanzó el chorro de espuma blanca sobre todas las mujeres que habían subido al escenario.

La estampida se detuvo y el publico retrocedió gritando y riendo como si fuera la broma más divertida del mundo.  Hubo chillidos histéricos, carcajadas, empujones... y las que estaban en el escenario saltaron sobre las espectadoras que se habían quedado abajo, para escapar del baño de espuma.

Con una nueva rociada del extintor, Jorge Pablo contuvo también a las muchachas que estaban en la punta del la pasarela.  Ellas habían tratado de correr hacia él, pero las mismas mujeres que habían detenido a Zascha les habían impedido caminar por la pasarela.  Ahora Jorge Pablo las llenó de espuma desde lejos y las obligó a bajarse de ahí, ganándose con eso la aprobación de las otras mujeres del público.

Un aplauso estruendoso sacudió el recinto de arriba abajo cuando Jorge Pablo quedó dueño del escenario otra vez, acompañado sólo por las dos muchachas que lo habían alcanzado primero y que no querían soltarlo por ningún motivo.

Jorge Pablo dejó el extintor en el suelo y fue a levantar el micrófono, llevando a las dos chiquillas pegadas a él.  Conectó el audio y gritó furioso:

--¿Qué se han creído, las huevonas chantas? ¿Creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran?

--Síííííííí...    --contestó el público burlonamente.

--Atrévanse a meterse conmigo y van a ver cómo les va     --advirtió Jorge Pablo, indicando el extintor que había quedado bien al alcance de su mano.

Luego tomó del brazo a una de las muchachas que lo acompañaban y la empujó con fuerza:

--¡Vos te vas!    --le gritó sin ninguna consideración y la muchacha bajó del escenario.

Su amiga trató de seguirla, antes de que Jorge Pablo la empujara a ella también, pero el muchacho la detuvo tirando de su camiseta.

--¡Vos te quedas!    --le mandó con prepotencia--.  Tú fuiste la primera en llegar y te toca bailar conmigo...

Le pidió al DJ que cambiara la música por un reguetón y bailó con la muchacha, permitiendo que ella lo abrazara y lo tocara al principio.  Luego comenzó a tocarla él a ella, con una sola mano para no soltar el micrófono que mantenía funcionando aún. 

Las espectadoras aullaban de gusto, como si las estuviera tocando a todas juntas al tocar a una sola. 

Jorge Pablo abrazó a la chica por la espalda, permaneciendo bien pegado a ella, y llevó la mano libre hacia delante... pasándola suavemente sobre los pechos de la muchacha, moviendo las caderas al ritmo del reguetón y manteniéndose estrechamente unidos...

Entonces el muchacho comenzó a repetir las palabras de la canción que estaba sonando, con una voz profunda y sensual, acercando la boca al oído de ella como si le hablara en secreto, pero manteniendo el micrófono cerca para que las demás escucharan todo...

--Hoy es noche de sexo...   --dijo como si estuviera terriblemente excitado.

Las espectadoras gritaron emocionadas, desesperadas, locas por ese juego excitante que estaban viendo de lejos, pero que disfrutaban como si fuera de cerca.

--Voy a devorarte, nena linda... Hoy es noche de sexo... Esta noche serás mía...

Otro feroz aullido del público acompañó esas palabras.

--Voy a realizar tus fantasía...     --continuó diciendo Jorge Pablo, como si le estuviera haciendo una promesa que no podía dejar de cumplir.

Las espectadoras contuvieron el aliento... Por primera vez se quedaron calladas de pura emoción, atentas a cada palabra de Jorge Pablo.

--Levanta los brazos...   --pidió el muchacho con voz de súplica--... Yo ya levanté todo lo que tenía que levantar...           --agregó con malicia...

La muchacha levantó los brazos y Jorge Pablo dejó de acariciarle los pechos para pasar a recorrer con la palma de su mano la cintura y el vientre de la chica. 

Apagó el micrófono y lo dejó atrapado en el elástico de la zunga roja, que era la única ropa que llevaba encima.  Así pudo tocar a la muchacha con las dos manos.  Recorrió su cadera, su cintura y el borde de sus pantalones de mezclilla... 

Levantó con los dedos el borde inferior de la camiseta sin mangas... y antes de que la muchacha pudiera reaccionar... tiró la delgada prenda hacia arriba y se la quitó con un solo movimiento inesperado.

(N.A...  Yo me muero de vergüenza... ¡Lo mato!)

Las espectadoras soltaron una gran carcajada.  La muchacha no llevaba sostenes y quedó con los pechos al aire.  Se tapó como pudo con sus propias manos... mientras Jorge Pablo, como un demonio burlón, la empujaba fuera del escenario y se quedaba con la camiseta de ella en la mano.

Volvió a conectar el micrófono y gritó con perversidad, sosteniendo la camiseta en alto como si fuera un trofeo de guerra:

--Mira la camiseta, huevona barza... ahora la rompo y te vas a la casa mostrando las tetas... Eso mismo querías hacer vos con mis pantalones, ¿cierto?...  ¿Cómo quedaste ahora?... Ven a meterte conmigo no más... Conmigo te portas bien o sales perdiendo... ya te había dicho que yo soy malo... ¿sí o no, huevonas mamonas?

--Sííííííííííí...    --gritó el público entusiasmado.

Celebraron la broma de Jorge Pablo con un gran aplauso y comenzaron a cantar alegremente:

--Ohé, ohé, ohé, ohé... Malooo... Malooo...

--¿Quieren que rompa la camiseta?

--Sííííííííííí...

--¿La rompo?

--Sííííííííí...

--No la rompo na' mejor    --dijo lanzando la prenda hacia la muchacha que todavía tenía el pecho desnudo y trataba de esconderse entre sus amigas--.  Te la devuelvo porque me das pena, pobre triste... ¡Toma tu porquería de camiseta... y déjate de huevearme!

El público aplaudió el gesto sin pensar en nada.  Ya no les importaba lo que Jorge Pablo hiciera... estaban tan fascinadas con él que le soportaban todo.  Y rápidamente comenzaron a pedir lo que más querían:

--¡En pelo-ta!  ¡En pelo-ta!

Jorge Pablo le indicó al DJ que cambiara la música y se dispuso a realizar la última parte del espectáculo, la parte en la que tendría que desnudarse por completo...

La música comenzó a sonar y las luces giraron... Jorge Pablo apagó el micrófono y lo dejó sobre el escenario, junto al extintor.  Comenzó a bailar bastante bien y durante un rato logró moverse como si llevara años trabajando en eso.

Fue su mejor momento... bailó con ganas y deleitó al público con sus sensuales y atrevidos movimientos.  Luego se volvió de espaldas y se quitó la zunga de un tirón, quedando completamente desnudo y con la pequeña prenda roja apretada en la mano, mostrando toda la espalda, el trasero y las piernas abiertas.

Pero en realidad no cambió casi nada, porque el trasero ya se le veía casi entero desde antes de sacarse la zunga.  Lo que tenía que hacer, para que se notara bien que estaba desnudo, era darse vuelta de cara al público y mostrar su sexo descubierto frente a la mirada de todas esas mujeres ansiosas... Pero no lo hizo.

Todavía estando de espaldas, se agachó a recoger el micrófono y las espectadoras lanzaron un aullido impresionante al mirar su trasero... Su grito de júbilo debió escucharse hasta en la provincia vecina...

Jorge Pablo sostuvo el micrófono con una mano y con la otra se tapó la entrepierna, manteniendo su pene oculto bajo la zunga roja que sujetaba entre los dedos.  Sólo así se volteó de cara al público y preguntó desafiante...

--¿Quieren ver algo más?

--Síííííííííííííí...   --gritaron las mujeres desesperadas.

--¿Quieren ver de todo y tocar de todo?

--Síííííííííííí...    --gritaron todavía más fuerte las espectadoras, aunque ya casi no les quedaba voz para seguir gritando.

Jorge Pablo se rió con una risa perversa y contestó burlón, gritando con fuerza:

--¡¡Entonces váyanse para la casa... y se ponen a huevear a su marido, las viejas calientes!!

Y de puro malo salió del escenario sin haber mostrado lo que tanto pedían las mujeres.  Salió tapándose lo más que pudo con su propia mano y con la zunga roja... y sin olvidarse de llevar el micrófono bien sujeto en la otra mano, para que nadie más se adueñara de él y comenzara a hacer locuras.

La música dejó de sonar y las luces giratorias pararon.  El público comenzó a pedir que Jorge Pablo regresara, gritando y pateando el suelo como habían hecho antes.

El escenario se iluminó con las luces normales y esta vez salió el mismísimo Jefe de Campaña a tratar de calmar los ánimos... Pero venía sin micrófono y tuvo que gritar como loco para hacerse oír, pidiendo silencio durante un largo rato, hasta que las mujeres se vieron obligadas a dejar de gritar ellas mismas para poder escucharlo.

--Señoras...   --anunció el Jefe de Campaña a grito pelado, cuando tuvo la atención del público--.    El Malo ya se fue... ¡y se robó el micrófono¡.

Las mujeres rieron.

--En serio que sí    --insistió el Jefe de Campaña con una sonrisa juguetona--.    Ni siquiera se vistió... Salió arrancando en pelota... Va corriendo pilucho por la mitad de la calle...  Si se apuran lo alcanzan...

(N.A.       Hey... si alguien lo ve pasar... ¡que avise dónde!!... XD )

Las mujeres rieron otra vez y el Jefe de Campaña dijo humildemente:

--Hablando en serio... por favor, señoras...  No tenemos audio, no tenemos más música... No les podemos ofrecer nada más...  Hemos hecho un gran esfuerzo para presentarles un último número de humor, de desnudo y de baile... Por favor, comprendan...

Las mujeres aplaudieron con fuerza durante largo rato, ya por fin convencidas, satisfechas, contentas.

Y lentamente... pacíficamente... comenzaron a desocupar el local.

La temible fiera se había calmado... el publico por fin cedía... se alejaba... se iba.

Y no se imaginan el suspiro de alivio que soltaron todos los organizadores del evento, el diputado Torremora y el mismo Jorge Pablo, que estaba escondido detrás de la cortina del escenario por si acaso tenía que salir de nuevo...

CONTINUARÁ...

-  ...  Ya sólo queda el último capítulo, que es el mejor de todos... Viene la gran pelea entre Jorge Pablo y Marciala... gracias a todos los que lean este fic... y si pueden dejar algún comentario, muchas más gracias todavía...  Yo me reí mucho escribiéndolo y espero que ustedes también se rían un poco leyendo, para pasar las penas y hacer la vida más alegre... )  )  )  Disfruten el último capítulo... y luego traten de portarse bien... a ver si pueden ja ja


	11. El Nuevo Trabajo de Jorge Pablo

CAPÍTULO ONCE

El Nuevo Trabajo de Jorge Pablo

        Al bajar del escenario, Jorge Pablo sentía que le temblaba todo el cuerpo y que nunca antes había estado tan cansado.

Sin siquiera pensar en vestirse se desplomó sobre la primera silla que encontró a su paso, porque sentía que las piernas ya no podían sostenerlo más.  No le importó estar desnudo frente al diputado Torremora, frente a todos sus asistentes y frente a la secretaria principal... cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara con las manos, sin poder creer que había salido vivo de esa jaula de locas.

Repentinamente le cayó una toalla sobre los hombros y otra más sobre las piernas. 

Agradecido rodeo su cintura con la segunda toalla y abrió los ojos... miró de frente y se encontró con un vaso de whisky frente a la nariz... y con todos los asistentes, secretarios y ayudantes del diputado, que lo miraban con la misma admiración que antes habían mostrado frente al parlamentario.

Jorge Pablo se había convertido en el héroe que había evitado el desastre.  Había salvado la noche y ahora era el protegido especial del diputado Torremora.  Todos los que antes habían sido sus jefes, ahora eran sus subordinados y lo trataban con mucho respeto... hasta con servilismo.

  Además del vaso de whisky que le ofrecía la secretaria principal, había un asistente ofreciéndole un cigarrillo y otro más que le alargaba un encendedor con la llama encendida.

Jorge Pablo aceptó las tres cosas de muy buena gana.  Se tomó el whisky de un solo trago, se puso el cigarro en la boca y acercó la punta a la llama del encendedor, aspirando y luego soltando el humo por la nariz y la boca.

Habría soltado humo hasta por las orejas si hubiera podido...  Se sentía como un globo que se estaba desinflando al poder relajarse después de toda la tensión que había soportado sobre el escenario.

Pero sus preocupaciones todavía no habían terminado, porque el diputado Torremora había decidido ponerlo a prueba para ver si servía para otras tareas, además de bailar pilucho.

--Muy bien hecho    --dijo el parlamentario, radiante de felicidad--.  Estuviste fenómeno... de verdad... ¡¡Eso se llama tener pelotas!!

--Gracias...   --contestó Jorge Pablo sencillamente, porque no se le ocurrió nada más que decir.

El cigarrillo encendido le temblaba en la mano.  No podía dejar de tiritar como si tuviera frío y la verdad era que se sentía más pelotudo que con buenas pelotas.

--Pero todavía necesito que hagas algo más     --dijo el diputado--.  La vieja que casi nos jodió la campaña está todavía en el camarín.  Se está despertando y necesito que vayas a hablar con ella.  Parece que tú sabes cómo manejarla.  Oblígala a comprometerse a no molestarnos más y después me alcanzas en el estacionamiento.  Te espero afuera.  No te demores.

Con ese encargo el diputado pretendía ver si Jorge Pablo era capaz de cerrar un trato y ponerle condiciones a sus oponentes, sin provocar una nueva pelea.  Quería ver si el muchacho servía para llegar a ser un buen político, porque estaba decidido a ayudarlo a ascender dentro del partido hasta convertirlo en una figura importante.

Jorge Pablo comprendió que lo estaban poniendo a prueba y decidió aprovechar esa oportunidad lo mejor posible.

--Necesito mi ropa    --dijo tratando de levantarse, pero no fue necesario.

Tres asistentes se le acercaron trayendo su ropa bien doblada.  Se habían preocupado de tomar la camisa blanca del camarín, junto con sus calzoncillos, sus calcetines y sus zapatos.  Habían rescatado el pantalón que quedó tirado sobre el escenario... y hasta le habían conseguido una chaqueta para completar su traje.

Lo cubrieron haciendo una barrera con las toallas extendidas para que él se vistiera detrás. 

El muchacho se puso ropa interior, zapatos y pantalones... dejando la camisa y la chaqueta para más tarde, porque había decidido entrar al camarín haciéndose el importante y hablar con Marciala mientras terminaba de vestirse, alegando que no tenía mucho tiempo para atenderla.

Se puso de acuerdo con dos asistentes y caminaron todos juntos al camarín, mientras Jorge Pablo se ponía la camisa y metía los faldones dentro del pantalón, dejando algunos botones sueltos a propósito.

Marciala estaba sentada sobre una banca, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas y tratando de recuperarse de su reciente desmayo.  Jorge Pablo entró abotonándose el cuello de la camisa y Marciala se puso en pie de un salto, gritando indignada:

--¡¡Cómo es posible que tú trabajes bailando sin ropa, Jorge Pablo, por Dios!!  ¡Tú tienes una familia decente! ¿Qué van a decir tus padres cuando sepan esto?

--No soy desnudista    --respondió Jorge Pablo tranquilamente, mientras se abotonaba las mangas--.  Soy secretario personal del diputado Torremora.  Me subí al escenario sólo para hacerla callar a usted...    --dejó de mirar a Marciala un momento y le dijo secamente a uno de los ayudantes:    --Necesito una corbata.  Perdí la mía.

--Aquí tiene una, señor secretario    --dijo el asistente, sacándose su propia corbata y tendiéndola hacia Jorge Pablo.

Lógicamente, Marciala quedó impresionada.  Pensó que Jorge Pablo era un funcionario de verdad importante y se contuvo un poco, aunque igual siguió protestando muy enojada:

--Eso es peor todavía... Trabajas para ese hombre que defiende el aborto y eso es inmoral. Debería darte vergüenza ayudar al diputado Torremora.  Ese hombre es un indecente, un cochino, un chanta que no tiene ningún respeto por la moral y las buenas costumbres.

Jorge Pablo la miró con esa sonrisa malévola que dominaba tan bien... y respondió lleno de desprecio:

--¿Y Bosnia?...¿Usted se cree muy decente después de todas las cochinadas que dijo arriba del escenario?  Parecía una humorista profesional.  Cualquiera diría que se ha pasado toda la vida animando eventos en el barrio rojo.  ¡No venga a hacerse la santa!  Usted sabe mucho más de lo que quiere aparentar.  Se nota que le encantan los chistes cochinos y que los ha contado muchas veces.

Mientras los asistentes le ayudaban a ponerse la chaqueta del traje, el muchacho se echó a reír con sólo recordar algunas de las cosas que Marciala había dicho en el escenario... y comentó alegremente:

--A propósito de eso, tía... Ese chiste de la Coca-Cola era muy-muy bueno.  ¿Dónde lo aprendió?  Yo no sabía que las profesoras de religión supieran contar chistes como ese.  Seguro que al pastor de su iglesia le va a encantar cuando yo se lo cuente a él... y le diga quién me lo enseñó.

--¡Yo lo estaba haciendo por una buena causa!     --gritó Marciala, desesperada frente a la amenaza que contenían las palabras de Jorge Pablo.

--Eso no quita que sea seca para decir groserías y que se sepa algunos chistes cochinos que ni yo sabía.  Los apoderados tienen derecho a saber qué tipo de profesora está educando a sus hijos.  Yo debería ir a su escuela para la próxima reunión de padres... y contar todo lo que usted dijo arriba del escenario.

--No serías capaz de hacerme eso, Jorge Pablo...   --dijo Marciala, poniéndose pálida.

--¿Por qué no?  Sería una venganza justa... Usted me delató a mí cuando yo estaba en la escuela.  Por su culpa me expulsaron y expulsaron a todos mis amigos... Y por su culpa mandaron a la Katty a vivir al sur... y nunca más... yo...

Inesperadamente se le quebró la voz y una oleada de rabia lo sacudió entero.  Ni el mismo sabía lo mucho que le dolía ese recuerdo todavía.  No había vuelto a hablar de eso con nadie y nunca tuvo oportunidad de decirle a Marciala lo que pensaba de ella después de que los traicionó.

Jorge Pablo sintió que necesitaba aclarar las cosas con su antigua profesora de una vez por todas.  Sintió ganas de insultarla y decirle todo que sentía allí mismo, sin esperar a estar en un lugar y un momento más oportunos.

--Déjenme solo un rato    --le mandó a los asistentes--.  Necesito hablar en privado con esta señora.

Cuando los ayudantes salieron del camarín, Jorge Pablo cerró la puerta de un portazo y miró a Marciala con verdadero odio:

--Por su culpa nunca más volví a ver a la Katty...   --dijo con la voz silbante de rabia--...  y yo la quería.  Ella fue mi primer amor y me costó caleta olvidarla.  En realidad no la olvido.  Todavía me acuerdo de ella.

--Claro, si esa niñita te bailaba sin ropa cuando tenías trece años... seguro que tienes que acordarte de ella.

--¡Nunca nos desvestimos tanto!    --reclamó Jorge Pablo--.  Apenas nos sacábamos un par de cosas.  Era un juego.

--Era un juego que ustedes no tenían que hacer.  Estaban muy chicos.

--Si ya nos interesaba eso, es que no estábamos tan chicos...

--¿Y qué habría pasado si se hubieran entusiasmado y hubieran empezado a desvestirse más? ¿Qué habría pasado si hubieran empezado a tocarse y a tener relaciones sexuales?

--¿¿En la escuela??  No habríamos podido... Los recreos no son tan largos.

--Lo que hacían en la escuela era apenas el principio de todo eso, Jorge Pablo.  ¿Qué no entiendes?  Esas cosas empiezan lentamente como juegos atrevidos y después van aumentando hasta que se descontrolan.  Si los hubiéramos dejado seguir, tú y la Katty habrían encontrado la forma de verse fuera de la escuela y habrían terminado acostándose juntos.  Habría resultado un embarazo precoz... ¿Y qué habrías hecho con la Katty embarazada a los trece años?

Jorge Pablo se encogió de hombros y respondió con voz fría, casi cruel:

--Habría buscado la forma de pagarle un aborto clandestino...

Marciala lo miró indignada y respondió con la misma frialdad:

--Ya sabía... y por eso no lo podía permitir.

--¡¡Por qué no?!    --gritó Jorge Pablo furioso--.  ¿Qué le importaba a usted lo que nosotros hacíamos?

--¡¡Porque yo los quería como si fueran mis hijos!!    --respondió Marciala también a gritos--.    Y porque nada me gustaría más que tener a uno de tus hijos en mi sala, Jorge Pablo.  Tu hijo sería el único niño que llegaría a querer más que a ti... ¿Cómo se te ocurre que iba a permitir que mataras a un hijo tuyo y de la Katty?  Lo único que me quedaba por hacer era evitar que esa situación llegara a producirse.  Evitar el embarazo, separarlos de alguna manera... Pero fui muy cobarde y no hice nada.

--¿Qué no hizo nada?    --reclamó Jorge Pablo con tono irónico y furioso--.  Claro que hizo lo peor que podía hacer: usted nos acusó.  Usted fue la responsable de que nos echaran... y de que la Katty se fuera.

--Yo les había advertido que eso iba a pasar si seguían jugando a desvestirse.

--Pero no tenía por qué acusarnos.  Usted nos prometió que se iba a quedar callada.

--Fue lo mejor que podía pasarles.

--Para usted sería lo mejor, pero para nosotros fue entero mula.  Por su culpa me pegaron esa vez, tía... mi papá me llevó a la casa, me tiró en un sillón y me dejó el poto cuadrado de tanto pegarme con una correa... No me pude sentar en tres días.  Y después se llevaron a la Katty y yo...  (T.T)

Jorge Pablo se contuvo, sorprendido al notar que tenía los ojos húmedos.  Ciertamente, perder a su primera polola era lo peor que le había pasado... Él y Katty se habían querido como sólo pueden quererse dos adolescentes cuando aman por primera vez.

--Noooh  --siguió diciendo el muchacho cuando controló las ganas de llorar--.    No me venga a decir que fue lo mejor.  Nosotros confiamos en usted, y usted nos traicionó.  Nos prometió que se iba a quedar callada para que le contáramos cómo jugábamos en los recreos.  Dijo que iba a ser un secreto ente usted y nosotros... y cuando nos hizo hablar se fue corriendo a contárselo al director.  ¡Eso fue una mariconada!... ¡¡Nos cagaste la vida, vieja de mierda!!  ¡Nos jodiste a todos de puro puta hocicona y cartucha que eres!

--Es que yo no los acusé     --respondió Marciala tranquilamente, sin hacer caso de los insultos que había escuchado--.  Yo cumplí mi promesa, aunque ustedes no cumplieron la suya.  Me quedé callada y no dije nada.  No fui yo.

Jorge Pablo quedó con la boca abierta y no pudo decir ninguno de los otros insultos que había pensado.  Todos esos años había creído que la tía Marciala los había traicionado y esa traición lo llenaba de rabia.  Pero ahora parecía que en realidad se había equivocado... y que él no tenía ninguna razón para estar tan enojado con la tía Marciala.

--¿¿En serio??...    --preguntó sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

--Puedes preguntarle al mismo director si no me crees.  El que los delató fue el inspector del colegio, que los vio por una ventana la última vez que se juntaron a bailar.

--No sabía.  Yo siempre pensé que usted...    --Jorge Pablo se sintió avergonzado y agregó humildemente :   --Perdone lo que le dije.

--No hace falta.  Tienes razón: fui maricona y no supe hacer nada bien.  Yo debí haberlos delatado.  Era mi deber como profesora informarle al director lo que estaba pasando, pero... Pero sabía que los iban a expulsar y no quería que se fueran...  Tú no eres el único que se quedó solo, Jorge Pablo.  Yo los perdí a todos ustedes.  El único que he vuelto a ver desde entonces eres tú... y mira donde te encuentro:  bailando pilucho como si fueras un vulgar...

--¡Epa!    --la atajó Jorge Pablo--   Mejor acuérdese dónde la encontré yo a usted:  subida en un escenario medio porno, contando chistes cochinos frente a un montón de viejas calientes.

Marciala se atragantó y ya no pudo seguir hablando.  Comprendió que estaba completamente derrotada.  Había perdido toda su autoridad moral.  Ya no podía venir a hacerse la santa ni decirle a Jorge Pablo cómo tenía que comportarse, porque ella misma se había portado bastante mal.

--¿Lo vas a contar en el colegio?   --preguntó con temor.

--Voy a ir para allá, pero sólo para ver si es cierto que usted no dijo nada.  Si me está diciendo la verdad, me quedo callado.  Pero...

--¿Pero qué?

--Tiene que prometerme que no va a seguir molestando al diputado Torremora.

--¡Eso no lo puedo prometer!

--Entonces la acuso.

--¡Me importa un cuesco!  Ya me han despedido antes por defender a los niños.

Jorge Pablo resopló con cansancio.  Sabía que era inútil discutir con ella.  Había una sola cosa que le importaba a Marciala y Jorge Pablo decidió probar a convencerla con ese último recurso:

--¿Tía...    --preguntó mirándola tiernamente con sus encantadores ojos verdes--   usted todavía me quiere como su hijo?

--Si fueras más chico te adoptaría     --respondió Marciala, medio en broma y medio en serio.

--¿Y no quiere verme feliz?

--Depende... ¿Verte feliz haciendo qué?

--Trabajando como secretario del diputado Torremora.  Si usted no me ayuda, me van a echar del partido y nunca más voy a encontrar trabajo.  Voy a tener que hacerme desnudista de verdad... ¿Eso quiere?

--No te creo.

--Lo digo en serio.  Mi futuro depende de usted... ¿Me va a fallar?

Marciala tuvo que pensarlo un rato... Pero no fue capaz de negarse.  No frente a Jorge Pablo... lo quería demasiado.  Sus alumnos eran su única debilidad.  Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ellos... incluso renunciar a molestar al diputado Torremora, aunque en secreto decidió que buscaría otras formas de evitar que legalizaran el aborto.

--Vale...    --aceptó finalmente--.    Te prometo no volver a molestar.

Jorge Pablo la abrazó con cariño, le dio un beso en la frente y con un suave susurro se despidió diciendo:

--Gracias mami...

Esa simple frase, tan común para otras mujeres, llegó al corazón de la solitaria profesora y se clavó allí como una espada.  Los ojos de Marciala se llenaron de lágrimas y por primera vez en su vida perdió durante un rato la capacidad de hablar... Ni siquiera fue capaz de despedirse.  Sólo se quedó parada en medio del camarín, viendo como Jorge Pablo abría la puerta y salía, después de dirigirle a ella una última y serena mirada con esos hermosos ojos del color de la esperanza.

  Al llegar al estacionamiento, el muchacho se sintió tan aliviado como si se hubiera sacado un tremendo peso de encima.

Y no era sólo porque había llegado a un acuerdo con Marciala, sino porque había vuelto a recuperar la confianza en ella.

Cuando era niño, Jorge Pablo se había sentido encantado al saber que había otra persona, además de su madre, que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él.  Ese cariño que les había dado la tía Marciala había sido un refuerzo positivo para todas sus actividades. 

Se había sentido bien, se había sentido importante y digno de amor... y todas esas sensaciones agradables habían desaparecido cuando pensó que la tía Marciala los había traicionado.

Ahora, en cambio, todas esas emociones habían vuelto con más fuerza.  Se sentía mejor que nunca y estaba convencido de que todo le saldría bien en el futuro.

Y con esa poderosa confianza en sí mismo buscó el vehículo que lo estaba esperando con la puerta abierta... y caminó a reunirse con el diputado Miguel Torremora.

FIN


End file.
